It's Zuko Against the World!
by SevereTireDamage11
Summary: When Mai left Zuko, he became depressed. Full of hate, Zuko decides to leave the fire nation for a while, but when Katara offers to come with him, he might just find love along the way. What will it take for Zuko to be happy again? And of course, not everything is perfect once Azula escapes prison.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: Last Airbender does not belong to us, although that would be awesome.

This takes place a few weeks after the war; Zuko is Firelord, and Aang and Katara never got together.

**It's Zuko against the World!: Chapter 1**

* * *

Zuko hated it all. He hated being cooped up in the fire nation palace, as It was unbearably hot during the day. He hated being the fire lord, as it was too much to handle for a teenager. (Although he would never admit it to anyone.) But most of all, Zuko hated having to put on a fake smile every morning, and pretend he was dandy. Because Zuko was most definitely not dandy.

Everyday the teenage fire lord had to watch the romance between Suki and Sokka get stronger. Don't get him wrong, he was very happy for his two friends. Nevertheless, once he found out they were going to tie the knot, Zuko went downhill. He punched a hole in his wall. He didn't have it fixed; he just placed a chair in front of it. Most mornings, when he got out of bed, he tripped on it.

It wasn't always like this for our brave and amazingly sexy ruler. In fact, he was in a relationship a few weeks ago. With a girl. A very dreary and depressed girl, but a girl. Her name was Mai, and Zuko was in love! It was the happiest time of his life! Finally, Zuko could sulk with someone, and they would listen, even if they didn't care.

Then Mai left Zuko. She said it was something about how he was too happy for her. Now she's dating some fire nation guy with a pet leopardbeagle named Montana. That's the leopardbeagle's name, not the boyfriends. Now Zuko is left sitting on the chair in front of the hole in the wall.

See the problem is that Zuko wants to be good, he's just really bad at it. One night, Zuko, Aang, Ty Lee, Katara, and the two lovebirds all sat out and watched fireworks on the roof of the fire palace. It was then that Zuko decided he couldn't do it anymore. He stood up and shouted "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He then proceeded to run inside the palace crying beautiful tears.

His old uncle Iroh came inside to find Zuko sitting on a chair against the wall. "Want some tea?" he asked in his old man voice. "It will make you feel better."

"NO UNCLE!" Zuko yelled in his dreamy voice. He decided he wasn't being fair to his friends, so he went back onto the roof.

Aang was flying around in the air, obviously trying to impress Katara. Suki and Sokka were making out in the corner, while Katara sat with her legs hanging off the side of the building. She was sighing so loudly Zuko almost thought she was having an Asthma attack. "ZUKO!" he heard his uncle yell. "WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN THIS WALL?"

Zuko and the others went inside to see the chair in front of the hole in the wall tipped over, tea spilled all over the carpet, and a very mad Uncle Iroh glaring, laying on the floor. At this, Zuko became very angry. So angry, fire bolts shot out of his fingertips. "That's it," he whispered. Very sexy. "I'm leaving." Zuko angrily walked out, his feet leaving burn marks on carpet.

The rest of Team Avatar stood in front of Iroh, dumbfounded. Sokka and Suki had even stopped making out. Iroh was just about to say something full of wisdom and most likely about tea when Zuko came back. "This is my room. I don't know why I left. Get out." He said sexily.

Everyone cleared out of the room quickly. As soon as Sokka and Suki left, they started making out right there in the hallway, not even bothering to go back up to the roof. Disgusted, Zuko shut the door and put the chair back in front of the hole. Realizing his socks were suddenly wet, thanks to the tea, he covered the stain on his carpet up with another chair and jumped into bed. He was in the process of taking off his socks when the door burst open.

"SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, SPARKY! YOU WOKE ME UP!" Toph slammed the door shut and stomped down the hall to her room.

Zuko fell asleep, forgetting about his wet socks, fearful of what Toph was going to be like in the morning. He wasn't joking, though. He was leaving as soon as he got the chance.

* * *

The next day, bright and early, about three in the pm, Zuko got out of bed. At first, he felt a sense of joy realizing that he had woken so early, but then he felt bad because his socks were brown and were stuck to his feet. He quickly took off the comforter on his bed and put three sets of clothes in it. He then got out of bed and tripped over the chair in front of the wall. "EVERY DAY!" He yelled, getting up. He didn't look back as he walked out of his bedroom, with the lovebirds still making out in the hallway.

He took one last breath of fire air and then walked out the front door. He was barely down the steps when he heard Uncle Iroh yell, "ZUKO, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL THIS HOLE IS FIXED."

"FINE." Zuko sexily replied.

* * *

**Sooooo…. Like it? Hate it? We wrote a lot more, but if no one likes it, we won't post it. I really like what we've done later in the story. Please REVIEW! I will love you forever if you do!**

**Enjoy the passion 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Again, Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to us. If it did, Zuko and Katara would have been together and had a bunch of fire nation/water tribe babies.

**We want to thank people for reading this. It may not seem like much to you, but we were so excited someone actually liked it, we couldn't sleep last night. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts!**

**On with the story!**

**It's Zuko against the World!: Chapter 2**

* * *

Zuko strutted back up the few steps to his palace, through the hallway with Sokka and Suki, and into his room. He hated that stupid hole in the wall. It reminded him of what he thought he had with Mai. Not to mention he tripped over it every morning.

Then it dawned on him: He had no idea how to fix a wall. He was the Fire Lord! Didn't he have a royal wall fixer? His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him.

"What? Don't have a royal wall fixer?" Katara asked, smirking.

Zuko turned around in shock. Katara somehow knew exactly what he was thinking, and he was freaking out. Did Katara have telepathy? He of course already knew she could do things other girls couldn't, aka bending, but could she possibly know how to do something… _supernatural? _

Zuko made a mental note to watch out for Katara and not to think of anything revealing before answering. "I don't know…" he said hesitantly. "I should probably go check." _Don't think about that scar on your butt from when you were bit by that turtleduck. _Zuko thought as he tried to get past the waterbender.

"No wait." She said, stopping him. "I actually had a reason for coming in here."

"What?" Zuko asked in his husky voice.

"Are you really leaving?"

Zuko watched her face. He could tell she genuinely cared. "Yes. As soon as I find the royal wall fixer. Now excuse me."

"Zuko," Katara said, stopping him again. "I want to go with you."

Zuko's first thought was _YES! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK! _Then he remembered that Katara was some sort of mind reader now, so he mentally kicked himself. He looked into Katara's eyes and saw himself as a young potato. He remembered the good days…

"Okay," he finally said, wiping a tear from his cheek. "I guess you can come as long as you don't bring that chair."

"What chair?" she asked right as Sokka tripped over it. "Oh, that chair."

With that, Sokka began screaming in his own made up language. No one understood what he was saying, but everyone was scared.

"Meet me outside in an hour," whispered Zuko. "I'm going back to bed."

* * *

Three hours later, Zuko awoke, freshly rested. Remembering Katara, he quickly shot out of bed, grabbed his comforter with his clothes, and tripped on the chair covering the tea stain. He had been thinking lately that he should get up on the other side of his bed, but then it just felt like the chair won. And Zuko always had to be the winner. Zuko always had try and beat the chair, even if he never did.

_But that doesn't matter anymore. _Zuko thought as he brushed himself off and headed outside. _I'm leaving. Katara and I are leaving, and we'll never return. Until we run out of food or get bored. Then we'll return. BUT NOT UNTIL THEN._

Zuko stopped at the foot of the palace stairs. There, in front of him, was the entire Gaang, his Uncle Iroh, Ty Lee, Mai, and Montana. They all seemed to be yelling at Katara, but some stopped to glare at him.

"YOU CANT JUST GO OFF WITH HIM! THIS IS RIDUCLOUS!" Aang was shouting.

"Now let's all just calm down, have a nice cup of tea, and talk this through." Iroh was saying.

"ITS BAD ENOUGH MY BEST MAN IS GOING TO MISS MY WEDDING, BUT NOW MY SISTER TOO?" Sokka screamed.

"ZUKO WAS YOUR BEST MAN?" Aang turned to Sokka.

"WE'VE HAD SOME GOOD TIMES!" Sokka argued.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO SHUT UP! SPARKY DIDN'T LET ME SLEEP LAST NIGHT, AND I NEED TO CATCH UP NOW!"

Katara broke through the silence with the loudest yell yet. "ZUKO AND I ARE DATING!"

It was silent.

Suddenly, Aang left, and Zuko realized what Katara was doing. He stared at her intensely _Nice work! _He thought at her, _now they'll be so pissed off that they're going to want us to leave. _The problem was, earlier, when Katara "read his mind", that was purely a coincidence. Katara can't read minds; that would be weird.

Zuko decided to give up on that idea, so he instead said, "Katara, can I please see you in my room?" After everyone stopped Oohing and Ahhing, Katara and Zuko ended up alone in his room. Zuko, being the smartest firebender in the world, had a genius idea: to sneak out!

"That sounds like a smart and creative plan!" said Katara. Why was she such a kiss butt?

"Of course it is! I'm the Fire Lord, and I thought of it," said dreamy Zuko.

"Zuko bear," said Katara, "I'd feel bad if we didn't say goodbye…"

"Don't call me Zuko bear. And I knew you would so that's why I wrote this note saying goodbye from you. Here it goes:" He read. "Dear gang, I'm sorry to say goodbye like this, but Zuko said writing represents honor. That's why he taught me to write. Toph, I'm sorry you never got to sleep while we were with you. Sokka and Suki, I'm sorry we won't be at your wedding. We wish you the best (sort of). Uncle Iroh, the honorable and handsome nephew of yours restocked your tea supplies with Aang's life savings (sorry Aang). Montana, you're the only one I'm really going to miss. Well I guess that's everyone. Oh, wait sorry Aang. We stole Appa, and most of your food. Except for your cheesecake. No one likes cheesecake. KATARA OUT!"

"That sounds nothing like me." Katara said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well it sounds like me. And thanks to you, were now dating, so maybe I'm so cool I rubbed off."

"That makes no sense." Katara said, still annoyed, and becoming annoying.

"Sorry, _sweetheart, _it's all we've got."

"And how do you expect them to find it?" She asked.

Zuko walked over to his bed and placed the note on his pillow. "There. Now when they come in here to remember my beautiful scent, they'll find it." He turned around to smirk at Katara, only to trip over a chair.

Zuko decided that if was going to date her, he should probably get to know her. "So," he got up from the floor. "You play bagpipes?"

"Oh, yes," she said. "Everyone in my village learned to play bagpipes before, well you know…"

"What?" he asked.

"Before you destroyed it. That's okay though, I'm sure it was just a waste of space," she said, clearly wanting him to apologize. Zuko, being the blockhead he is, can't read emotions. He just stared at her blankly.

"Do you want a five hour energy drink?" he asked.

"No." she said sadly.

"I stole them from Toph."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Sooo…."

"We should really get going."

"Right. We don't want to hit traffic." Zuko said sexily, somehow forgetting they were taking a sky bison.

"So… to the window?" Katara asked.

"TO THE WALL!" Zuko began, but Katara just stared at him. "The window. Ladies first." He gestured, defeated.

* * *

**…... :D CHAPTER TWO: COMPLETED! **

**You know what they say: "Awkward is the first step to falling in love."**

**…Ok so maybe I just say that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to us blah blah blah…**

**It's Zuko Against the World!: Chapter 3**

* * *

Katara skillfully climbed out of Zuko's room through the window, trying not to touch anything she didn't have to. Obviously, the fire lord didn't take advantage of the royal palace cleaner.

She landed on the ground lightly, calling up to Zuko. "Ok! I'm out!" She whispered. "Throw down the stuff!"

Zuko threw their belongings out of the window so fast Katara couldn't catch both of them. So without a second thought, she let Zuko's comforter hit the ground.

"Got it!" She whispered again. "Come on out." She received no answer. "Zuko!" She called, louder. She heard a crash from his room.

"It's okay! Everything's alright!" Zuko called down. "I just fell over a chair!"

"Zuko you are a smooth smooth." Zuko heard a voice say. He recognized the voice as Montana's. I know what you're thinking, LeopardBeagles can't talk. This is all in Zuko's head.

"ZUKO BEAR TAKE YOUR TIME!" Katara whisper- yelled.

That's when Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. Mai never told him to take his time. Finally, Zuko got up from the chair catastrophe and walked to the window. He looked down and saw Katara sitting with a flower chanting "he loves me, he loves me not." She cheated halfway through because she then noticed that it was going to end on "he loves me not." What a weirdo.

Zuko decided to show off for his new "girlfriend". He jumped out the window and was about to shoot out a firebolt, when he noticed that there was a spider on his window. He ended up falling on his face screaming like a little girl. Very sexy.

"Zuko bear?" said Katara. UGH.

"Shut up. Sweetheart, let's leave."

He stopped and looked at his things on the ground. "You just let them fall? Come on, Katara. You could have at least picked them up."

"Well sorry. I was a little worried about the crash I heard."She replied.

"Yeah. About that." He walked back to a tree underneath his window, and to Katara's amazement, climbed up it with ease. He tiptoed sexily on a branch that was close to the window they jumped out of and pointed two fingers into his room. He took a deep breath of the humid fire air and shot a blast of lightning towards the chair that caused his so much discomfort over the past few weeks. It hit it straight on, and started smoking.

Zuko simply thrusted his fists in the air, victoriously. Suddenly, the branch Zuko was on cracked and sent Zuko spiraling towards the ground. He hit the stone with a loud thump. He stood up, looked at Katara, and said "It was worth it."

* * *

They began walking in downtown Fire Nation Capital. Katara had never been there at night. She felt kind of out of place so she took off her coat revealing her tee shirt with the fire nation symbol and her red sweat pants that said I HEART FIRE NATION across the butt. Zuko noticed her wardrobe change and became incredibly embarrassed. First, where did she get the clothes, second does she honestly think she fits in now?

There was a tavern fight going on and a burning man came flying out of the bar. Katara using her natural instincts quickly drenched the man in water. A crowd of people crowded around her and started yelling.

Zuko was even madder than he was before.

"Oh my gosh Katara! Why are you like that?" Zuko yelled and then tugged on the rope that was around his waist that was attached to Appa who was in the sky.

He grabbed onto Katara as Appa lifted them away from the yelling crowd and into the air.

"He had it under control, Sugarlips. He was a firebender." Zuko said, looking at his fake girlfriend.

"I know! You're right! It's just all my life, I've been taught how terrible fires are, how they'll burn you until you're black and then you die. And how firebenders are just as bad as their element. I was told to stay away from them." Katara answered, looking down.

Zuko was hurt. "Well maybe I should just drop you. It would be a whole lot easier for me! I wanted to do this alone, but you just had to come along, didn't you? And now you're being all jerky." Zuko let go of Katara and laughed evilly as she hurtled towards the ground.

It was a very short laugh as they were only a foot from the ground. Katara landed and the crowd shuffled over to surround her again. Zuko didn't even think twice about dropping her, he was proud. Then he heard it. The familiar sound of Katara's annoying voice.

"THE FIRE LORD IS THE ONE WHO ASKED ME OUT!" she yelled. The crowd turned and immediately began throwing rocks at Zuko. They booed and the veins in their foreheads popped out. It was gross. Zuko looked over and saw Katara crying in the teardrop that was resting in the corner of her eye Zuko saw his reflection. He was reminded of the good old days….

Finally, he convinced Appa to turn around and he went to pick up his ailing "girlfriend."

When he lifted her up into his arms, he whispered in her ear "I hate you so much…"

Zuko was somehow able to climb onto Appa's back with Katara hanging on him like a spider monkey. They sat as far away from each other as possible.

Katara was the one to break the silence. "Thank you. For saving me. Even though you did drop me in the first place."

"Don't mention it." Was all he said.

* * *

**We actually made those "I heart Fire Nation pants one day. We didn't buy them, though. They were fourty bucks. sORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTERS SHORTNESS... **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I am so sorry for not posting sooner. I had to take a plane home from California on Monday and cheer camp on Tuesday. Its been really crazy, but im back! I might not be posting so often, though. Im supposed to get surgery soon. I'll see if I can get my friend to post some chapters. **

**We don't not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but we do own Montana the LeopardBeagle. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The awkward silence continued until the sun came up the next morning. Zuko was glad he slept all day yesterday, as he and Katara had been up all night. A question had been bugging Zuko the whole flight, and he finally got the courage to ask. "So how did I ask you out?"

Katara took a deep breath. "Well it was a hot winter morning. Actually, I guess it was around noon. I was in my room painting my feelings and eating some green Skittles. Just green, the others give me cramps. I had been painting since about three in the am. Aang thought he was my model. Lying in my bed with a flower in his mouth. Of course, I was not painting Aang. I painted my heart. My heart was on the canvas. It was a picture of Sokka holding a baby and jumping of a burning island. I was trapped on the island. The island of heartache. The baby represented Aang, and his innocence and chubby cheeks. As I continued painting, you came into the room. Aang stood up and tried to get you to do the secret handshake he had come up with, but you wouldn't have it. You threw him out the window. He's an airbender so he just flew away, but we tried not to let it bother us. You then came over to me and presented me with a key. I looked at the key with my confused eyes. Then you gave me a smirk and ripped open your shirt. As if I wasn't captivated by your hot body enough, I noticed the tiny little heart locket on your chest. I took the key and opened up the locket. Some hummingbirds came flying out and they were holding out a blank flag. I looked confused at you and you pulled out a lemon. Guiding my hand, we squeezed out the lemon onto the flag. It spelled out the words 'YOU + ME = HONOR'."

Zuko's eyes were the size of quarters. "Did you really just come up with that?" he asked.

"No, I just described for you my dream that I have almost every night…. You know besides my dreams about me and Toph in a shirtless forest." Katara said happily.

"Sometimes I have a dream where Azula is an empanada, so I eat her. But then she's really spicy and burns me from the inside out." Zuko said mostly to himself.

"If this is a reoccurring dream, why do you continuously eat her?" Katara asked.

Zuko sighed. "Katara, I am a man. Men like Mexican food. Therefore, I like Mexican food. It's a syllogism. Didn't they teach you those in school? I cannot resist the temptation of Mexican food."

"I was home schooled." Katara answered.

They were silent for a while before Zuko said "In your dream, did you say yes?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"In the dream where I asked you out, did you say yes?"  
"Oh." She thought for a minute before answering. "Sometimes. Other times you would suddenly start screaming as if something was burning you from the inside and you would fall to the ground. Those were the dreams where Montana and I started dating."

Zuko had stopped listening after "screaming as if something was burning you from the inside." All he could think was one word: _empanada. _

"What's Mexico?" asked Katara.

"I have an idea. Let's play truth or dare," said the sexy boy. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Katara.

"Okay, I dare you to cover yourself in peanut butter and crawl into Appa's mouth," he said a little too excited.

"But I said truth," Katara whined.

"You know Katara, I really don't care," he said.

"I MADE OUT WITH MONTANA!" Katara yelled.

They both stared at each other awkwardly before Zuko quietly asked, "Now was this in a dream or are you being serious?"

Katara thought for a moment and said, "It was a serious dream." She started looking through Appa's saddle bags. "Wheres the peanut butter?"

"Katara you don't have to-"

"No! I want some food you jerk." She cut him off.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized. "I think were out."

"Zuko, how can we be out of peanut butter? We just left."

"I ate it all while you were asleep." Zuko replied.

"I havnt slept yet!" Katara yelled.

"Oh my Fire God, Katara! Were out of peanut butter, okay?" He yelled back. "Lets just make camp and we'll go shopping tomorrow."

"Its ten in the morning."

"I AM A NOCTURNAL PERSON!" He screamed, grabbing Appa's reins.

As Appa approached the ground Zuko realized that there was only one sleeping bag. Oh well. Katara could sleep in Appa's mouth. Katara was even more annoying then she was when the whole gaang was together. How could a girl like that ever in a million years think she could be with someone like the fire lord?

"You know, I was just thinking," said Katara, "How in a million years could a girl like me end up with someone like the fire lord?" _WTF? _

"OH MY FIRE GOD, SHUT UP YOU DIRTY REPUBLICAN!" Zuko yelled, scared.

When they arrived on the ground Zuko immediately yelled "DIBS ON THE SLEEPING BAG!"

Katara looked furious. "Now wait a second, you're the fire lord, and there is no possible way that you're going to get cold tonight!"

"I need the sleeping bag so I can grab on to something during my nightmares," Zuko said.

"Oh, Zuko bear," said Katara. She came over and put a hand on his shoulder. Zuko looked into Katara's abnormally large eyes. Mai hand never felt sorry for him…. Just then, Appa jumped into a lake and drenched them in water. "KATARA!" Zuko shouted, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE WATER BENDER HERE!"

Then from out of nowhere, massive storm clouds came out and it started raining. Two minutes later, they both ended up in the sleeping bag behind Appa.

"…Well this stinks." Katara said.

"Youre a water bender, cant you make an umbrella or something?"

"That takes effort, Zuzu. I want to go to sleep."

"OH MY FIRE GOD, KATARA! YOURE SO SELFISH!"

"I havnt slept since yesterday, thanks to you!" Katara yelled, scooting even farther away from him in the sleeping bag.

"Whatever, honey. We'll just sleep in the rain." Zuko said, too tired to argue any further.

"You should have brought your tent." She muttered.  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT YOUR MOM!" He sat straight up. "Im so sorry Katara. It worked with Mai-"

"JUST SHUT UP, ZUKO BEAR! IM GOING TO BED." She said, angrily.

Zuko watched as she silently cried herself to sleep. "You should have brought your face…" She murmured before drifting off.

* * *

Some time while they were asleep, the giant bison decided it would be a great time to roll over on his back. As for the couple in the sleeping bag, they were now in a rib crushing position, with Katara on top of Zuko.

"Aw crap! Appa, you stupid republican!" Yelled Zuko. So sexy.

Katara said "Ouch"

Zuko said "FIRE GOD, WHY?"

Appa said "GAHHHHH"

Katara said "Okay Zuko we have to be smarter than the bison here."

Zuko said "SHUT UP I'M THE FIRE LORD."

Appa said "GAHHHHHH"

Katara said "Okay hot head, so burn our way out!"

Zuko said "Can't… Move… Arms…."

Appa fell asleep.

Katara grabbed Zuko's hand. "We can do it together," she said.

Zuko's hand caught on fire.

Katara said "OUCH!"

Zuko laughed.

Appa woke up and flew behind a rock.

Katara started crying.

Zuko kissed Katara passionately on her mouth.

Wait, _what_?

* * *

**ZUTARA! Finally we got some real action! **

**Did y'all see the season finale of Legend of Korra? OH MY FIRE GOD. It was so amazing!**

**So please please please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**It's Zuko against the World!: Chapter 5**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation Capital…

"Zuko and Katara have been in there for a really long time…" Toph acknowledged.

Sokka and Suki said nothing, as their mouths were very busy at the moment.

"GUYS, APPAS MISSING!" screamed a crying Aang.

At this, Sokka and Suki looked up. "Good riddance!" Laughed Toph. Everyone glared at her. "I mean… Oh noooo!"

"NOT OUR FURRY BISON FRIEND!" Sokka yelled. "I need comfort food!" He ran to the kitchen.

"How long has he been missing?" Suki asked.

Aang didn't get a chance to answer as a strangled cry came from the kitchen. Everyone ran in to find Sokka, on the floor. "THE FOOD! THE FOOD IS GONE! ALL THAT'S LEFT IS THIS CHEESECAKE! AND NOBODY LIKES CHEESECAKE!" He whined.

Aang proceeded to lie next to Sokka and cry with him. But then from out of nowhere Suki came and told Aang to…. MOVE! Apparently she just wanted to get to Sokka and snog him again. Now I'm sure everyone knows that unless you are a total idiot you never tell the Avatar to move. Honestly, Suki how dumb could you be? Aang then proceeded to do the weird thing where his eyes glow and he breaks everything, aka The Avatar State.

"AW SUKI, AND KATARA'S NOT EVEN HERE TO CALM HIM DOWN!" Sokka yelled in terror. He and Suki ran and hid in the hallway by Zuko's room. They peeked around the corner to see what Aang was doing. Toph was walking towards him.

"AANG," she yelled, "I KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT. YOU WANT ME TO GET AN

ABORTION." That made everyone freeze. Aang stopped glowing. Suki and Sokka stopped

kissing. Even Momo, who hasn't really been in this story, stopped doing Momo things.

"What?" said Aang, frightened, "What did you say?"

Toph looked serious for a minute and then burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she tripped over a chair, crying.

"Oh man," Toph said in between laughs, "That was a good one. Toph wins this round!" She then fell asleep on the couch.

Their previous problems forgotten, Sokka reached out to Suki for a kiss. But Suki wasn't behind him anymore. She had wandered into Zukos room.

"Suki, what are you-" Sokka was cut off by Iroh waddling down the hall.

"What happened? I spilled my tea!" He whined.

"Aang went crazy when Suki asked him to move-" Sokka started.

"ZUKO AND KATARA ARE GONE!" Suki screamed from The firelords room.

"WHAT?" Yelled Aang, running into the room.

"Katara left a note." She said, handing the note to Iroh, who was closest to her.

"It smells like my nephew." Iroh realized.

Aang took the note and read it. "This is definitely from Katara." He said sadly.

* * *

**So this was super short and I apologize. It cant even be considered a chapter. I had to cut it here so it would flow right with the next installment… **

**REVIEW OR BE BANISHED! Ok I wont be that harsh. But please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I know you've been anxiously waiting to know what's happening with these crazy monkeys. So here. Once again, its pretty short. I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to us. **

**It's Zuko Against the World!: Chapter 6**

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Zuko and Katara…

"ZUKO? WHAT THE JUNK?" Katara screamed, scrambling out of the sleeping bag.

"Oh Fire God. Katara I don't know what I was thinking-" He stuttered.

Katara didn't say anything as she sprinted away towards the forest, leaving Zuko alone in the pouring rain.

_She's coming back. _He thought. _She just needs some time alone. _But as time passed, he became less sure. _What if she's never coming back? What if she was eaten by some animal? What if she's lost? _

After seven hours, Zuko decided it was time to go looking for her. He trudged into the forest

As Zuko stepped foot into the forest a huge gust of wind came and slapped him across the face. Zuko didn't know it was the wind, so he tried to fight back. He threw his arms in the air and yelled the word "HONOR." in multiple languages. The wind didn't like this, so it elbowed him in the rib and blew pine needles in his eyes. "Aughhhhhhhhhh!" he shrieked. "Katara! Katara!" he yelled "FEAR SOILS MY HONOR, KATARA. HELP. I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Zuko was frantic. He needed help before the wind ripped him apart.

"No I don't know what that means." Katara whispered, unaware Zuko could hear her. She hadn't gone far into the woods at all. In fact, she walked past four trees and sat down.

"CUBA GOODING JR," Zuko barked. He started flinging his arms around in the motion of fire bending. His arms went up in the air and flames came out of his fingertips, like a kite. A kite of fire. His eyes clenched shut; he was in pain. He was so angry at the wind for beating him up. He was mad at Katara for being a creeper. He was mad at Aang for not having good enough food for the Prince of Hotness. He was mad at everyone and everything. Before he knew it, Zuko was shooting his great balls of fire at Katara. He wanted to kill her—well not kill her but at least consume 60% of her body in first and second-degree burns. He was high on his fire bending, but he was strong enough to know when to stop. He shot fire at her; He wanted to hear her struggle. He wanted to hear the all too familiar sound of human flesh burning at his causing. He wanted to hear himself killing her. After 45 minutes of all this crap, Zuko looked down at his "girlfriend" who should've been laying there dead, but was instead laying there drenched in water. Was this from fire bending? No. She was waterbending. She had protected herself for fouty five minutes. Seeing this, Zuko decided to stop and catch his breath. His eyes went back to their normal gold color. He looked down at her.

"Katara?" Zuko asked. "Your water bending skills are really good." He said referring to her accomplishment. There was one question that still really bothered him. Why had she been sitting there for seven hours, just watching him?

_I'm such a creeper. _She thought to herself. Her mind told her to hate Zuko. Zuko was a jerky annoying firebender who didn't care about anything except honor. He was her opposite.

"Katara?" Zuko asked. "Why have you been watching me for seven hours, you creeper?"

"Well, Zuko there's something you need to know about my family."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Zuko, can you honestly imagine Gran Gran giving us her blessing?"

"Oh, so you want to get married?"

"No."

Then Zuko did something completely out of character for himself. He firmly grasped Katara's hair loopies. Maybe he was still recovering from his fire-bending outburst, maybe it was because he couldn't stop thinking about the good old days… Nevertheless, he pulled (gently, but firmly) Katara's face into his. At first Katara was clearly struggling, she didn't want this, what about Gran Gran… Gran Gran wouldn't have wanted this. Gran Gran always wanted Katara to end up with someone who always put family first, someone who could really work a boomerang. Sokka? Wait, no, she couldn't fall in love with her brother, that's nasty. She decided that Zuko would have to do. Oh well, she'd always wanted to stroke his eye scar until she rubbed it raw and he had to put the eye patch made of tea leaves that Uncle Iroh had made for him. She started to kiss Zuko back. Even though the kiss only lasted 7 seconds exactly, Zuko could tell she felt the passion evolved in that kiss.

* * *

**This is what we called the "filler" chapter. It was written yesterday, while a bunch of the other future chapters were written a week ago. We wrote it because we felt Zutara was established a little too quickly. **

**Random fact: We really like Gran Gran, so thats why shes mentioned alot.**

**I just got out of surgery, so if there are any grammar or spelling errors, I apologize. I will go back and fix those later. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**And Im back! Are you ready for the strangest chapter yet? Of course you are. **

**Its Zuko Against the World!: Chapter 7**

* * *

During this very long, lingering kiss Katara made the decision to tell him the truth.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Katara asked Zuko after the kiss of the millennium.

"Yes," he sexily whispered.

"I wear a girdle," Katara said pulling up her Fire Nation shirt and undoing the ropes, revealing her flabby belly which almost touched the ground. When this happened, birds stopped chirping, the bunnies went back to their bunny houses, and even Appa seemed offended by her belly. Zuko looked at the girl he had just made out with and bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream.

"Um, well, I think that's great. You're setting a great example for overweight people like yourself. When you have these types of problems you should do all you can to cover them up," said Zuko trying to be nice.

"Oh, I'm not overweight, I just carry my acorns like this," said Katara.

"Like a squirrel?" asked Zuko.

"Not really," said Katara.

Zuko, who was feeling very uncomfortable, smiled and said, "Well now I'm gonna tell you a secret. I have a crush on Aladdin."

Katara beamed, "Really?"

"No," Zuko said and then kissed her again. "How could I have a crush on someone who didn't have any nipples?"

"Zuko, why do men have nipples?" Katara asked, leaning in for another kiss.

"Decoration." And he kissed her again.

"I still need some peanut butter." She whispered.

"We could do a lot with peanut butter-"

"Ok! Too far!" She said loudly, pulling away.

"Yeah, youre right. So should we get started on todays adventure?" He asked eagerly.

"Lets do this, Zuko Bear."

An hour later, Zuko and Katara were in a fire nation town, shopping.

"Do you have any peanut butter?" Zuko was asking around.

* * *

Finally, after about 45 minutes of this, Zuko met a hobo on the streets who claimed that she had some peanut butter. Katara looked unsure but Zuko greeted the offer with open arms. The hobo dug around in her beard and tried to find some peanut butter. She pulled out an American Girls Doll, three wallets, a pogo stick and a lot of lint. Finally some peanut butter, and it hadn't even been opened yet!

"Excellent! How can we ever repay you?" asked Zuko.

"Well, how about I give you my card?" asked the hobo.

"What card?" Katara questioned. Everyone glared at Katara.

"For my… Services," said the hobo who held out a disgusting card drenched in sweat that read "HOBO PROSTITUTE SERVICES."

"No thank you," said Zuko holding his nose.

"OH MY FIRE GOD." Yelled Katara.

"Don't say his name in vain Katara," Zuko said kissing her forehead. "Thank you very much for the peanut butter."

"Anything for you fire lord," said the hobo.

"Okay, we better be leaving," said Katara, and she and Zuko walked away holding hands.

Mai took off her hat and fake beard. She wanted to cry knowing that the only way she could talk to the boy she loved was by dressing up as a hobo.

"Come on, Montana." She said. The leopardbeagle followed her away.

* * *

**O_o That was… different. Im starting to think I should change this to "Parody" just because of this chapter. The next few aren't as…. Strange. What do you guys think?**

**I realize how short these chapters are getting… Ill try to post more often to make up for it. As of right now, I don't really have a schedule. **

**Hey. Hey you. Yeah I see you. If you scroll down, theres a review button. Why don't you go ahead and click that?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its Zuko Against the World!: Chapter 8 **

* * *

Zuko and Katara walked back to where they parked Appa and climbed up his tail. "Yip yip." Appa flew into the air. "So do you want some peanut butter now?" He asked her.

"What? Oh no, Zuko. I got it for you. I don't like peanut butter." Katara said simply.

"OH MY FIRE GOD, KATARA! IM ALLERGIC TO PEANUT BUTTER!" Zuko yelled.

They flew over the town. Every person looked up and pointed.

"AND WE DIDN'T EVEN GET A TENT!" He yelled again.

"Whatever." She said.

"Hey honey?" Zuko said, sweetly.

Katara couldn't resist his sexy charm. "Yes, Zuko Bear?"

"I looooove you!"

No one had ever told Katara that they loved her, except for Aang, and look how that turned out. What was not to love about Katara? When Sokka strangled her and put paper bags over her face, people told her she was really pretty, she wore a gurtle and she was friends with the Avatar. Katara could clearly see why he loved her. Before she said 'Hey, thats cool!' it hit her. _Oh my Water God I'm falling for Zuko. The guy that destroyed my home. The guy who threatened Gran Gran. The guy who tried to kill me. I'm falling in love with him. This could be so dangerous. _

"Zuko bear, I love you too," she finally decided.

He put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"But seriously, we need a tent, should we turn around?" Zuko asked.

"You're all the tent I could ever need." She said with a smile.

Zuko didn't understand, but he took it as a compliment anyway. _My girlfriend thinks im a tent! _He thought. He decided to go for the gold. "So how many children should we have?"

"Don't you think it's a little too early for that?" Katara asked, surprised.

"I am the Fire Lord. I need an heir to the throne. Honor, Katara. Honor."

"Well if all you care about is the throne, then I guess we only need one boy." Katara said, hurt.

"Sugarlips! I don't only care about the throne at all! Honor. I care about honor." He said.

"Oh well, that's much better." She said sarcastically.

Zuko, being Zuko, doesn't understand sarcasm. So he just responded with "Yeah. It is."

"Well I've always wanted a daughter named Gran Gran Jr. And a son named Cookie Dough." said Katara.

Zuko laughed out loud, but then saw that Katara was utterly serious. "Oh. Haha thats cute, babe!" Zuko said. Katara rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss Zuko.

"I'm joking, idiot." She said against his lips.

"Now that I think about it, Cookie Dough isn't that bad…" Zuko started.

"Shut up, Zuzu."

* * *

**Remember when I said I was going to post more often and try to make the chapters longer? ….Not today. I promise! Next chapter! If not, ill let you punch me in the face…through the internet…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eight whole days since I've posted... :D**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation Capital…

"I miss Zuko." Sokka whined from the couch.

"I miss Appa." Aang whined next to him.

"I miss the food!" Toph whined from the other side of the room.

No one said anything about missing Katara.

Uncle Iroh waddled into the room, sweating. "Listen up, my little tealeaves. We have a problem." Ever since Zuko left, Iroh had been taking up most of his duties. Of course, everyone else helped as much as they could.

"What happened?" Asked Ty Lee, who was in a handstand next to the couch.

"There's been a prison escape." Iroh said sadly.

"Who was it?" Suki asked fearfully.

Iroh just hung his head. No one needed an answer anymore. They knew who escaped the prison.

_Azula. _

Aang then announced that he was going to eat the cheesecake, which was basically the only edible food left in the house.

"Aang, what the Airbender?" Sokka asked. "Didn't you just hear what Iroh said?"

"Of course I did, silly!" Aang than produced a laugh that was girlier than Suki's. "But we don't have to worry about that right now. Does anyone else want some cheesecake?" Everyone groaned and tried to touch Aangs bald head. Including Iroh. Iroh then turned away in shame and went to make some tea.  
"You know your teeth are going to turn yellow if you keep drinking that stuff." said Toph.

"What do you think is going to happen to you if you keep drinking five hour energy?" asked Suki. Oh it was on.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN, SWEETIE!" Toph yelled. "THE REASON I HAVE TO TAKE THOSE IS BECAUSE MY ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOURS AND SNOOZLES! DO YOU KNOW HOW LOUD YOU ARE?"

Suki would not have any of that. "WELL I'M SORRY THE DIRECTORS DIDN'T GIVE YOU A LOVE INTEREST LIKE ME-"

Iroh cut in. "Ok listen, sprouts. Azula has escaped, and nobody really checked, but I think Ozai escaped too. The Fire Lords off on some vacation with his lady-friend,"

"Please do not mention them!" Groaned Aang.

"So," Iroh continued. "We have to deal with this ourselves."

"I don't get why we have to. I mean, she's Zuko's sister. Zuko should have to do this." Toph pointed out.

"Does anyone have any ideas on how to contact them?" Ty Lee piped in, still in handstand.

"We have to know where they are to contact them. Gosh, Ty Lee. Think before you speak." Aang whispered.

"Well I know how to make contact with them," said Sokka. "Follow me."

The gaang followed Sokka to the roof of the palace.

"Okay someone go get my eleven grapes and Zuko action figure," Sokka demanded.

"Here is your Zuko action figure, Socks." said Suki.

"Thank you," Sokka replied. He pulled the string "HONOR!" the tiny action figure roared.

Everyone screeched with laughter for a moment, then it got serious again.

"We don't have and edible food besides cheesecake, dummy," Toph said. "I'm blind and even I know this."

"Well then we're going to have to use something else. Aang give me your teeth fillings," Sokka said, Aang started to cry.

"Toph, a little assistance?" Sokka sighed.

"Okay but only because I have a small crush on you," Toph said, flashing Suki the middle finger. With that, Toph used her epic earthbending skills to rip out Aangs fillings. This was a difficult task because Aang kept falling off the palace and laughing like a little girl.

After three hours of removing Aangs fillings Toph handed them to Sokka, who had to stop rubbing gum with Suki in order to take them. Suki then proceeded to wink at Toph, but Toph is blind, so there really wasn't any point in this.

Sokka stood valiantly on the edge of the roof, he looked like an eagle. The eagle of valiance. He looked as though he could destroy anything in his path. He wanted to destroy everything. Veins popped out of his head and he sneered like he was about to do something incredible. Then a slight breeze came and Sokka fell off the building.

"SOKKA!" Suki screamed.

"No… wait… He hasn't hit the ground." Toph said confused. No one was smart enough to look over the side of the building, so they just sat there.

After a minute of waiting for Toph to confirm Sokka's death, A loud roar was heard. There, in front of them, was Montana. But he was… flying. And on top of Montana was… Sokka?

"I WILL RETURN!" Sokka called. With that, Montana flew off into the distance.

* * *

**Yeah I dont know either. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Whooo! Chapter 10!** **We are going strong!**

**Its Zuko Against the World!: Chapter 10**

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Azula and Ozai…

"NO!" The Fire Princess screamed in her shrill, high voice. "I ASKED FOR MY OUTFIT IN CRIMSON! THIS IS OBVIOUSLY SCARLET!"

"YOUR MOM'S SCARLET!" hollered Ozai. Azula glared.

"You would know!" she counter attacked.

"Well you know what?" asked the former firelord. "I'M DATING MATT DAMON."

"You're dating Matt Damon?" asked the Fire Princess, "WELL I'M DATING HANNAH MONTANA!"

"Okay okay, we have no time for this," the monkey fashion designer said. "Now I think you look gorgeous in scarlet, Azula doll."

"Listen up, Tyson," Azula snapped, "I don't give a Suki what you think. However, I know that I asked for crimson, so unless you want to be burnt alive, I suggest you go find me some crimson. And be snappy. That cute guy's coming over to fix the microwave in five to fifteen minutes."

"Mason?" Ozai laughed. "Isnt he more of Ty Lee's type?"

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!" She shrieked. "That's why I asked for crimson instead of my usual carmine color. Ty Lee always wears crimson."

"Well, I am your father." Ozai snapped. "So I should meet this boy properly."

"NO FATHER! I AM A GROWN WOMAN." She took a deep breath. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to learn how to open the door with my feet."

"Fine." Ozai stomped up the stairs.

Azula just got into a handstand when there was a knock at the door. "Ahh!" She shrieked as she fell on her back. She decided to give up on being Ty Lee and just be herself. She lit her hands on fire and opened the door. Her face fell.

Mai had come to visit the princess.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Azula asked. "And why do you smell like a hobo?"

"No questions right now, little one," Mai said.

"Mai, you are so creepy," Azula said.

"I'm not creepy! I've just been dressed up as a hobo, stalking your brother to see if he'll notice me. Now I'm here because I need more peanut butter," said Mai.

"I win! You are creepy." said Azula proudly.

"I know." said Mai, sadly.

"Why do you need peanut butter?" asked Azula.

"Everybody loves peanut butter, Zulie." said Mai.

"I love peanut butter. Only peasants don't like it. You know my brothers allergic? Serves him right. He was always the black koalasheep of the family." said Azula.

"Funny. That's what he said about you." Mai looked behind Azula. "Hey there Ozai!" She waved glumly.

"Whats up, buttercup?" Ozai waved back happily.

"Mai. Focus. Peanut butter." The princess snapped.

"Oh. Right. That was a conversation starter. Its not really why I'm here." Mai responded.

Azula stared at her. "Mai, youre not the brightest flame in the nation, are you?"

Mai laughed in her depressing voice. "Can I come in?"

Azula looked into the distance for a certain microwave repair man before letting her in. "Fine. But make it quick." Mai walked past her and shut the door.

"I see youve escaped. Thats nice. Well, welcome back." Mai said.

"Mai, can you just get on with it? Mason's going to be here any minute." Azula whined.

Mai took a deep breath. "Everyone knows you two escaped. They think youre planning on taking over the world again."

"Thats ridiculous! We just want to be a normal family. Azulas even started looking for a certain... male friend." Ozai winked at Azula.

"It doesnt matter! Theyre going to be after you." Mai argued.

"Well. If they think we have some diabolical plan to take over the world, then lets give them one." Azula said wickedly. "Were going to need someone who will act as a puppet..." Just then, someone knocked on the door for the second time that day. "And i know just who that someone is,"

Mason was a tall man with chiseled abs.

"HEY!" he yelled when Azula opened the door. "I'M MASON. I LIKE EATING FRUIT AND WATCHING THE WEATHER CHANGE." He shrieked. Azula's migraine was suddenly triggered.

"Mason, honey you don't have to yell. I'm right here," said Tyson.

"HEY TYSON. HOW'S MY BEST MONKEY FRIEND DOING?" asked Mason.

"Oh guuuuuuuuurl it's going to be a long day," said Tyson to Azula.

"This is your evil army?" Ozai asked.

"Well, I hope my brother's having fun," said Azula. Mai started to cry.

* * *

**OOHHHH DRAMA BOMB!**

**We started writing a new story, but we're still going to make this one top priority (hahaha that rhymes!) Our Harry Potter one should be up soon if you want to go check it out.**

**Enjoy the passion. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I have an excuse for not posting! I got the part of the stepmother in Cinderella, and we were at rehearsal all day for the past week. To make up for it, heres a long chapter! **

**Its Zuko Against the World!: Chapter 11**

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Zuko and Katara…

"YAHTZEE!" Zuko yelled. "Oh Katara, you suck at this game."

Zuko and Katara were playing Go Fish while Appa flew them over an earth kingdom village.

"Im sorry Ive never played this game! In the watertribe, children are taught not to gamble." Katara defended.

"Oh Katara. Sweet, sweet Katara. Do you have any threes?" Zuko asked hopefully.

Katara reluctantly handed over two threes. "OH BABY I AM ON FIRE!" Zuko screamed to the heavens. "LITERALLY!" Zuko literally was on fire.

"Shut up. I could beat you at Operation any day." Katara mumbled.

Two minutes later, Zuko was laying on his back while Katara played Operation on him. It was hard enough because Katara never officially graduated from Gran Gran's medical School. Not to mention, Appa kept hitting gusts of wind that made Katara's hand slip and she would usually end up poking Zuko accidentally.

"Ouch Katara, you just stabbed my giant bicep!" Zuko whined.

"Sorry, Zuko bear. I'm trying to get can out of your neck," Katara insisted.

"WHAT CAN?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, can I ask you something?" Katara said.

"You just did." Zuko said with a smile. "OH SNAP I GOT YOU GOOD!"

"BURN!" Katara yelled.

"No, in all seriousness, go ahead and ask me." He said.

"What do you bench?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

"Oh, you don't want to know that." Zuko said with a laugh. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just heard Dwayne Johnson benches 425, and I wanted to compare." She said, going back to their game of Operation.

"Oh." Zuko said, lying back down. "I like Dwayne Johnson."

"Me too." Whispered Katara, looking off into the distance.

"Such a dreamboat." Zuko mumbled.

Well can the Rock do this?" Zuko asked kissing Katara passionetly. So much passion.

"Yeah he probably could," Katara said. "The Rock can do whatever he wants."

"yeah I know." Zuko said sadly. Then he lay back down. Appa swirved as if to avoid something.

"FIRE GOD! APPA CALM DOWN, MAN." Zuko yelled.

Appa said "GAHHHHHHHHHHH."

"IS THAT AZULA?" screamed Katara

"No, Its me!" Said an all too familiar voice.

"Sokka?" said a bewildered Zuko.

"Hey guys!" Sokka said from on top of a flying leopardbeagle.

"Oh Fire God! Please tell me this is a joke!" Zuko pleaded.

"I thought you and Sokka were tight. What are you talking about?" Asked Katara.

"Katara, Sokka is your brother. And youre my girlfriend." Zuko explained.

"Yeah, so?" Katara asked, clearly not understanding.

Zuko leaned into Katara and lowered his voice. "Katara, I am a man. Men have needs. Can you finish the syllogism?"

"…You have needs?" She guessed. Zuko nodded. "YAY! Im learning!"

Zuko leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "And I was really hoping to take care of those needs later…."

"ZUKO!" Katara scolded.

"What?" Zuko asked innocently "It doesn't have to take long. We're almost to the Earth Kingdom border. I thought we could play the game where we jump across the border until we get shot at."

"Sokka, leave," Katara said.

"Okay just let me read this letter that Aang wrote you last night. Haha I read his diary. Here it goes: 'Dear Katara, I know your name doesn't mean 'smokin hot body' because I ask every day. Although, I do believe that smokin' hot body is an accurate description of you. Katara, how could you leave me for Zuko? Prince Zuko? The guy who tried to KILL you! Think about all those great times we've had together. Like that time we played Rugby. Oh, wait that was you and Zuko. Or the time we blew bubbles? Yeah, that was fun. Or that time I was taking a shower, and you came into my room, and I got out of the shower and came out without a towel and then I pretended like I didn't know you were there. Or that other time, oh wait that was a dream. Katara come bake to me. I miss you. I think you're really putty.'"

"Putty?" Katara asked."

"I think he meant pretty. I guess you should never ask Toph for spelling suggestions," Sokka shrugged.

"Bye Sokka," said Zuko. "I love you."

"Love you guys too!" Sokka said flying away.

"That was uneventful." Katara realized.

"Katara?" Zuko asked. Katara turned her head, only to be whisked into an extremely intense kiss from Zuko.

It became so intense and passionate, Zuko grabbed Katara and pulled her on top of him, continuing the kiss.

Zuko thought he might get something after all, but he had never been lucky.

"EW! KATARA!" Sokka yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" yelled Zuko.

"No I'm sorry you accidently pulled her gurdle off," Sokka said.

"Oh Fire God, I'm sorry Katara," Zuko said.

"I kind of forgot the whole reason I came. That page was just too good." Sokka smiled. "Guys, we got a problem. Azula kind of escaped prison…" He trailed off.

"Thank you, Sokka," Zuko said.

"Thank you? ZUKO THIS IS TERRIBLE!" shrieked Katara. UGH.

"Katara, it's out of our hands right now," Zuko said calmly.

"Do you even hear yourself?" She asked loudly.

"No, Katara. I cant hear myself over your unusually loud, annoying motherly voice! So maybe if we all just use our inside voices, we could sort this out sooner." Zuko said.

"Pain in the arse, right?" Sokka scoffed, climbing on to Appa.

"What are you doing, Sokka?" asked Appa.

"WHAT?" Sokka and Zuko yelled. They looked down to find Katara laughing in Appa's mouth.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO GULLIBLE!" Katara said.

"We are not gullible," Sokka countered.

"Dude, come on. We just thought a flying bison could talk," Zuko said patting his good buddy on the shoulder.

"True."

"Sokka, what are you doing?" asked Zuko. "Why did you put your butt print on _my_-"

"Aang's," Katara interrupted.

"_Aang's_ bison?" Zuko asked.

"Well, see, I brought three Fruit by the Foot's, and I only want one," Sokka said innocently.

"Keep talking," Zuko said.

"We really need your help back on the ground." Sokka said seriously. "We cant do this without you."

Zuko clapped his hands together. "Its seems we have reached an impasse. You give us the Fruit by the Foots, and we'll come back and help you fight Azula."

"Deal!" Sokka yelled, throwing Zuko the two fruit snacks. "Katara, turn this bison around!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. Mulan is the bomb.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So Its been a while, right? I was going to post yesterday, but High School Musical came on and I just got major distracted. Im surprised im doing it right now, because High School Musical 2 is on... Anyway im super duper sorry, but hopefully We'll be back on track soon. Even if there was no track to start with...**

**It's Zuko Against the World**

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Azula and Ozai…

"MASON! THE BLASTING JELLY IS NOT FOOD!" Shrieked Azula.

"Oh I can't wait to see how this one turns out!" Ozai laughed with a bowl of Top Ramon.

"JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR NOODLES!" Azula yelled to her father. "Tyson, Mason, come over here."

The two men walked over and sat next to her. "So whats this about us becoming part of your evil army?" Tyson asked, playing with his bowtie.

Azula sighed in relief. They were finally getting somewhere! "So I need an evil army, and you two-"

"ARE GOING TO BE IN CHARGE OF IT!?" Mason asked hopefully.

"No, Mason you will be my body guard and Ty-"

"Why does Mason get to be your body guard?!" Tyson inquired.

"Because. I'm HUUUUUUGE." Mason said in a deep voice.

"Anyways. Tyson you will get the honor of being my hair stylist." Azula said, very annoyed.

"Oh! Sure thing guuuuuuurl. Hey Mason do you know why I get to be the hairstylist?!" Tyson yelled.

"Because you're huge?"

"Nope!"

"Yes. Anyways... Tyson I need you to do my hair like this." Azula held up a picture.

"You want me to do your hair like Satine from Moulin Rouge?" Tyson asked. "This isn't even your hair color. I don't think I have the strength."

"Yes."

"Now were going to need some other minions... do you know anyone willing to betray their own country?" Azula asked hopefully.

"Yes! my little brother Ricky!" Mason yelled.

"But trust me. Ricky is not exactly a leader of men." Tyson cut in.

"Doesnt matter. Ill take anyone. TYSON. GET TO WORK ON MY HAIR." Demanded the fire princess.

"Does Ricky have any friends?" Ozai asked from the kitchen.

"YES- no." Mason said sadly. "He sings 'Colours of the Wind' at lunch, and although it is a fantastic song, its not suited for his voice."

"I CAN GIVE HIM LESSONS." Mai said louder than was needed.

"PERFECT!" Shrieked Azula. "Mai, you give him lessons and find a song he can sing beautifully! Then, he'll sing it at lunch and become popular, and those little children will soon be my army!"

"AZULA. IF YOU WANT FABULUICIOUS HAIR, YOU HAVE TO STAY STILL!"

"Sorry, Tyson. Im just so excited!"

"Its a brilliant plan, But im not feeding those children," Ozai said, walking back into the living room.

Before Azula could give a snappy comeback, the doorbell rang.

"OOOOHHHHHH MY PIZZA'S HERE!" Ozai sang happily.

* * *

That night at about seven'o candle, Azula's hair was styled like one of Nicole Kidman's characters, Ozai was happily eating his sixth pizza, The pizza man was drinking some tea and going over Azula's plan with Mason, Tyson was drinking bubble tea, and Mai was teaching Ricky to sing.

"NO RICKY. SING ON KEY." Mai screamed

"IM SORRY SIFU MAI!" Ricky cried.

"START OVER."

And Ricky started to sing.

_"I don't want another heartbreak_  
_I don't need another turn to cry_  
_I don't want to learn the hard way_  
_Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye_  
_But you got me like a rocket_  
_Shooting straight across the sky"_

Try to imagine the most beautiful anjelic voice youve ever heard.

_"It's the way you love me_  
_It's a feeling like this_  
_It's centrifugal motion_  
_It's perpetual-"_

That voice is not Ricky's.

"NO! STOP!" Mai took a deep breath. "Ok. lets try something else."

"Mai, wheres your boyfriend?" Azula asked curiously. "I feel like were far enough along in the story to talk about him."

"Um..." The dreary girl stuttered. "IM TEACHING RIGHT NOW. DO WANT YOUR ARMY OF CHILDREN OR NOT?!"

"Alright fine." Azula walked away. "Mason, how are you doing?"

"GREAT. Oscars going to pass out flyers for our evil plan with every pizza! Were making them right now!" Mason said excitedly.

"IM USING CRAYOLA CRAYONS." Giggled Oscar.

"Wait, say crayon again." Mason asked.

"Crayon."

"Youre saying Cran. Its pronounced Cray-on."

"No youre supposed to say Cran."

"Thats strange. I say crown." Azula said.

"Youre strange."

* * *

**Ohhh somethings up with Mai's boyfriend! I know what it is, but you dont!**

**Please review! Ill give you an imaginary pizza with a flyer for Azulas evil plan!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey hey Zuko fans!**

**Its Zuko Against the World! Chapter 13**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation Capitol….

Aang was entertaining himself with a tennis ball that he found in the royal fire gutter. By entertaining, I mean he was throwing it against the wall as hard as he could and singing "My Love" by Justin Timberlake. Only he would add Katara's name in.

"KATARA YOU AMAZE ME! (my love) SO DON'T GIVE AWAY (Katara)" He didn't know the words so he just sang the chorus over and over again. The tennis ball would often fall out the open window and Aang would dive out the window to retrieve it.

"Aang! Sweet Fire Jesus!" Iroh yelled. "Go for a slow jog or something! You are annoying the tea out of me!"

Suddenly the Harry Potter theme started playing and Aang screamed Bloody Mary.

"ITS HEDWIGS THEME!" Suki yelled.

"ITS A FANTASTIC SERIES BUT THE WRONG STORY!" Shrieked Iroh.

Then someone flew through the window.

"HEDWIG?!" Asked a very excited TyLee.

As TyLee held out her hands and waited for the Hogwarts letter that would never come, Zuko stood up and dusted himself off, even though there was no dust. Only glass.

"HA!" The Firelord shouted. "I TOLD YOU GUYS I COULD MAKE IT THROUGHT THE WINDOW!"

"Fine! Point taken!" Sokka yelled from Appa.

"YOU OWE ME YOUR GUSHERS." Zuko said excitedly.

"Im going to park Appa." Katara called.

"ZUKO!" Iroh hugged the younger man.

"Hello Uncle. How are my sea monkeys?" Zuko asked.

"….You have Sea Monkeys?" The tea lover questioned.

"WELL PROBABLY NOT ANYMORE!" Zuko ran to his room.

Zuko was very surprised to see his room, much had changed. The chair being toppled over was the only thing that remained the same. His portrait that the Royal Portrait painter had painted had be drawn on. In blue crayon Zuko now had a unibrow. The walls had been drawn upon. There was a picture of Aang flying around with Zuko's biceps.

"WHO DID THIS?" Zuko yelled, because the pictures weren't enough of a hint.

"Suki," Iroh, Sokka and Aang said together.

"Zuko, calm down. Focus on what's important. How are the sea monkeys?" Iroh asked.

"FIRE GOD THEY DIED! THERE'S NO WATER LEFT IN THE TANK! KATARA, WHY DIDN'T YOU REMIND ME TO TAKE THESE?" Zuko cried.

Katara didn't answer, as she was a little busy with Aang who was following her around like a little puppy.

"I tattooed our names together," Aang said proudly. "Kataang." his wrist read in blue crayon.

"Where did you get this done?" Katara asked.

"At my favorite club. BUUF!" He blundered.

"Buuf?" Toph asked, who had just woken up.

"AANG. GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN." Zuko yelled.

"NO!"Aang proceeded to run around the palace with Zuko chasing him. Aang was expertly dodging the fireballs the older teenager was shooting at him.

"So do you guys have any info on Azula, or are we completely blind here?" Katara asked, ignoring the two people bending at eachother.

"I'm blind," Toph chimed in.

"Well, we ordered a pizza and it came with this flyer..." TyLee handed Katara a piece of paper. It read:

"Thank you for ordering from the Burning Crust. We would like you to complete a survey on your service. Your delivery man, Charlie, did a nice job delivering the food."

Katara just stared at Ty Lee in disbelief.

"AHAHA! IT'S LIKE MAD LIBS. Here I'll erase the answers and you put new ones in okay? Toph give me a noun." Ty Lee giggled.

"Pants."

"What? No! How does that help us at all?" Katara said angerly running into Zuko's room. Zuko stopped tormenting Aang and followed Katara.

"ZUKO WAIT!" Ty Lee yelled. "Give me an adjective."

"Katara, I know it must be strange coming back... I mean, Its been just us up until Sokka came along and... I understand youre frusterated, but we came back for a reason and-"

"GUYS I FINISHED IT!" TyLee burst into the room. "'Your delivery man, pants, did a fuzzy job of delivering the poop!!"

"OMFG LOL!" Zuko laughed.

Katara noticed there was something written on the back of the flyer while Zuko and TyLee were doubled over in laughter. "Hey TyLee Whats that?"

TyLee stopped laughing long enough to turn the paper over.

"ITS A FLYER FOR AZULAS ARMY!" Zuko exclamed.

"OHHHH AND THERES A PRETTY RAINBOW ON IT!" TyLee giggled.

Katara took the paper from TyLee and read it aloud:

"Attention all non- Zuko followers. It's time for a new era. AN ERA WITH AZULA! Azula Era. I know some of you love him. I know some of you got his hair cut. I know some of you have his action figures. But believe me when I say that the Fire Lord is a dry flame. The driest. I'm looking to build an army to bring him down. If you're still not convinced, let me ask you this... Would a true leader take off on vacation with his girlfriend when our economy sucks Momo balls? Because that's what he did. He left. He left for true love, but I hope you know that I will never. Vote for Azula. AZULA. IT'S ACTUALLY THREE WORDS IN ONE. A- ZOO- LUH! It's French. Join the army. Be a man. Unfollow Zuko on Twitter, he doesn't even tweet daily! We will be having a meeting this Tuesday night at Azulas house, 9856 Flamio Way."

"Well. That certaintly solves all our problems, doesn't it?" Zuko asked.

"KATAANG FOREVER!" Aang screamed as he ran past the door.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also if youre a Glee fan, check out our new story "Crazy Train."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Its Zuko Against the World!: Chapter14**

* * *

"I just don't understand why I can't go with you guys!" Aang whined.

"Oh my god, Aang, stop." Suki said. "I told you. You're too easily recognized."

"You can stay with Zuko and play with our action figure set." Toph added.

"Fine. But I get to be Zuko." The airbender agreed.

"NO. IM ALWAYS ZUKO." Zuko yelled.

"He's right. He's always Zuko." Sokka piped in. "Aang, you can be the Sokka action figure."

"What if I wear a disguise?" Aang said.

"What, no!" Everyone said simultaneously.

"No, seriously I grew hair once and I bet sheep that I could do it again."

"Aang, buddy baldy boy, you're not going to be able to grow hair in time." Suki said. Sassy.

"Go jump off the balcony," Aang said under his breath.

"Well, I agree I doubt he'll be able to grow hair in time, but maybe we could do something else." Iroh said hopefully.

"Like what?" Toph said.

"Well, I've got some plaster..." Ty Lee said.

"No!" Zuko yelled. "I'm not staying here alone!"

"I'll be here." Toph murmured.

"NO I NEED A MANS COMPANY." He bellowed. "AANG. LETS GO PLAY ACTION FIGURES."

"Fine. Bye guys." Aang said sadly.

"BYE KATARA." Zuko said loudly, blowing an air kiss.

"BYE ZUKO." Answered Sokka.

Zuko and Aang walked into Zuko's room and shut the door, while Toph just fell asleep on the couch. Katara, Suki, TyLee, and Socks all left the palace and headed towards Azulas house. Iroh was following behind them, but he was on his way to a tea shop.

The four teenagers disguises were very convincing.

Ty Lee dressed like a very believable Lyndon B. Johnson. Sokka dressed like Gran Gran. As for Suki and Katara, there was only a giant shirt from The Burning Crust left in the dress up box, so they decided to dress up as the infamous Siamese Twins Sasha and Malia Obama. This was a challenge because Katara took off her gurdle before she got in the shirt so Suki kept tripping over her belly.

"We look hot," Ty Lee announced.

They knocked on the door to Azula's hideout. When the evil woman and a monkey opened the door the four teenagers held their breath.

"Lyndon B. Johnson?!" The monkey man exclaimed.

"Are you here for the pizza or the meeting?" Azula asked.

"The meeting," Gran Gran said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Fire Palace...

"OOOHOHHOHOHOHO AANG. YOURE ARE SUCH A BEAUTIFUL MAN!" Aang made the Katara action figure say. "And you are a handsome woman." Aang said back.

Zuko was just watching from his bed. Not in a creepy way. "Aang, theyre not dolls." He said. "They have action phrases!"

Zuko pulled the string on the back of little Zuko. "HONOR."

Aang looked back at Zuko and reluctantly pulled the string on Little Katara. "STAND UP STRAIGHT." It shrieked. Aang flinched away and pulled the string again. "DONT TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL."

"I don't like that..." Aang said.

"I think its sexy."

"I don't."

"Then you can go back to your iceberg."

"Maybe I will."

"Good."

"Holy Toph."

"What?!"

"Nothing you just looked really attractive there for a second."

"Yeah. I always do."

"Ha."

"So what now?"

"Well... how long has everyone been gone?" Aang asked.

"Oh... about two hours." The firebender answered, reaching for the Sokka action figure.

"TWO HOURS?!" Aang screamed.

The Sokka action figure made a weird grunting noise. "Yeah. why?" Asked Zuko. Little Sokka made another strange sound.

"WELL WHAT IF THEY GOT CAUGHT!?"

"Aang its been two hours." Zuko grabbed the Toph action figure. "Nothing happened. They're probably just eating the free pizza provided by Burning Crust."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Aang agreed.

For a few minutes the only sounds were the action figures. "YIP YIP!" Tiny Aang yelled.

"Yeah. If they got caught, it would be up to you, me and Toph to stop Azula." Aang said randomly.

"Yeah. It would be a guys night out... plus Toph." Zuko said. Tiny Sokka grunted again.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Momo flew into the room and started bouncing on Zuko's stomach.

"MOMO KNOWS ALL!" Said Aang.

"WHAT IS IT BOY?" Zuko asked. "FIRE? IS LITTLE TIMMY STUCK IN THE WELL? ARE THE GUYS IN TROUBLE OVER AT AZULAS?"

"I SAY WE TRUST THE LEMUR AND GO CHECK ON THEM." Aang said loudly.

"OKAY!"

"WHO'S TIMMY?!" Aang yelled.

"No one!" Zuko responded tripping over that chair, "FIRE GOD. EVERY TIME."

"What?"

"Shut up Aang! Now go pack my bags. I want you to pack all these action figures, my make up to accent my scar, a pogo stick, peanut butter (for Katara), and my pillow. Leave the chair." Zuko said quickly.

"Okay," Aang said giggling. "It's Aang and Zuko against the world!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Azula's house...

"Sokka, you can't win this Battle! Don't do this!" Suki pleaded.

"Look at the size of him!" Katara added, pointing at a buff man, who they discovered was named Mason.

"I have to! I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Sokka said.

Katara started crying. Again. "Just be careful."

Sokka walked to the center of the room where Mason was waiting for him. "You can have the first move!" Mason said.

Sokka got into position...

The music began and Sokka started what he thought was dancing. Have you ever seen Americas Funniest Home Videos where they show weird dancers? It was like that. He flapped his arms and ran around the room like an eagle. Realizing this tactic wasn't working, Sokka tried the shopping cart. The room started cheering.

Mason looked at the shorter man. "You dance very nicely. BUT I SHALL WIN THIS DANCE BATTLE." and he started dancing.

"GOOD JOB SOCK! I LOVE YOU!" Suki screamed.

"Thank you fan who I've never met!" Sokka said trying to be a cool man. The face of hurt crossed Suki's face and she and her Siamese twin left the room.

"Well, are you going to go after her or are we gonna finish this battle?" Mason asked with a smirk.

"Ha..." Sokka couldn't think of a snappy comeback at the moment so he just remained quiet. Suki seemed kind of upset that he had acted like he didn't know her.

"I'd like to finish the battle." He stupidly chose his work over his woman.

Men.

Mason got into position and Dj Summer Winter started playing the music at full volume. Mason began dancing like nothing you've ever seen before. It was an explosion of beauty. As if Mason buff-ness wasn't enough to be captivated by, he was also an amazing dancer. As he ran in circles flailing his arms and making moose noses, Sokka's jaw began to drop.

He closed it, though. He took a deep breath and began dancing. For extra effect, Sokka began to sing the words of the song. Then Mason sang.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY SEXY LADAY!"

They both screamed. The winner was becoming clear, but before the dj announced it, the fire princess ran into the room with Tyson trailing behind.

"STOP!" the music cut off. "My landlord is a Zuko fan so he said we could only party until ten o candle. We have to start the meeting now!"

"Okay, we'll just say I won." Sokka said.

"NO. I OBVIOUSLY WON!" Yelled Mason.

"NO. YOU'RE FAT."

"YOU SHUT UP."

"NO ONE LOVES YOU."

"GO HOME GRAN GRAN."

"MAYBE I WILL. WHERE'S SUKI- I MEAN SASHA OBAMA?!"

Then there was a loud scream.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH." It was the all too familiar sound of Appa making his famous Appa noise.

"Appa?" Ty Lee said, confused. Everyone stared at him.

"And just how do you know the bison's name?" Azula hissed.

"I um... Read his collar." Ty Lee stuttered. Everyone bought this even though Appa was outside and no one could see him. TyLee was dressed like Lyndon B. Johnson and everyone knows Mr. Johnson never lies.

The door to burst open, and there stood two figures dressed in all black. Their faces were even covered.

"THERE'S SOME WEIRD BISON OUT THERE." the sexy taller one said.

"YEAH. AND WE SURE DIDNT FLY HERE ON IT." the short one said.

Everyone just stared at them.

"WELCOME." Tyson said louder than necessary.

The figures swaggered in. Azula ignored them and ushered everyone into the other room.

* * *

**I wonder what Azulas evil plan is? Did Ricky get friends? Who REALLY won the dance battle? All this and more may be answered in the next chapter of ITS ZUKO AGAINST THE WORLD!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So yes we are back! We have been so busy, and thats not even a good excuse, but its all youre getting. So everyone please enjoy chapter 16, and hopefully well be back on track soon!**

**Its Zuko Against the World!: Chapter 16**

* * *

_The figures swaggered in. Azula ignored them and ushered everyone into the other room._  
"Everyone... Please... Settle down..." Azula tried. "SHUT UP."  
The short one dressed in black began to cough. He continued to cough. People were beginning to get concerned because he was still coughing.  
"Aang, shut up everyone's staring." Zuko said so only Aang could hear.  
"I'm choking on a scallop." Aang choked.  
"My Fire God, where did you get a scallop? I want a scallop." Zuko said annoyed. Aang continued choking.  
Azula wanted to start the meeting, but you know how when you have something important to say, but you can't because there's that old person coughing in the back? That's how Azula felt.

Are you... Are you okay sir?" Azula yelled.  
Suddenly our heroes dressed in black both burst out laughing. The short one even stopped choking. They laughed so hard they both fell on the floor.  
"SHE CALLED ME SIR!" The short one laughed. "OHHHH IF ONLY SHE KNEW!"  
"HAHA THE IRONY." The tall sexy one yelled.

This continued until Grangran slapped them both in the face.  
"I'm sorry, Grangran. I'm sorry." They said in unison.  
"Good. Now we can begin." Azula said. "So we all know why we're here, but first, if you look in the back, you can see my father at a booth," Ozai waved. "He's selling t-shirts." Azula took of her jacket to reveal a a red shirt that said "Azula rules, Zuko stinks."

"HI DAD!" the tall slender dark man yelled. Everyone stared and Aang was about to make a run for it.  
"oh. I thought we were that kind of club." the tall one said quietly.  
"we're not. And since you're a loud little egg you can begin. Tell us your name, if youre a bender, and you're favorite color."

Zuko stood up. "hi. I'm Lee."  
"Hi Lee." everyone said.  
"I'm a firebender." everyone clapped. "and my favorite color is blue."  
"it's very nice to meet you, Lee." Ozai called from the back. Oh, If only he knew.  
"Youre next!" Azula pointed at TyLee.  
"hi I'm Lyndon."  
"hi Lyndon."  
"I'm not a bender..." no one applauded. "and my favorite color is seven- I mean green." Azula was about to move on, but apparently TyLee wasn't done yet.

"Green is the last color I saw Zuko in." She said. What was he doing?!  
"I didn't know Zuko wore green." Grangran said.  
"neither did I," Azula said.  
"hmmm well it must've just been one of the look alikes." Ty Lee covered.  
"There are a lot of those here in this neighborhood." Azula agreed.  
"Hey. Let's move on with the meeting." Zuko said harshly.  
"YOU THERE. STATE YOUR NAME, OCCUPATION AND NUMBER OF TATTOO'S." Mason yelled at Grangran.

"My name is Grangran-"  
"Hi Grangran!" the two men dressed in black yelled. Azula flipped her hair and did an over- the- shoulder- glare at the two boys.  
"I work from home-" Grangran continued.  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE PRESIDENT!" Yelled the short one in the back.  
"Well, not anymore. I have three tattoo's." He concluded.  
The two men in the back gasped, like the entire movie theatre did when Bella Swan opened her vampire eyes.

"what are the tattoos of?" the short one squeaked.

"There is no time for that!" Zuko hissed. "Let's continue the meeting."  
"You seem familiar, Lee," Azula screeched. "Remove your mask."  
"THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY. HE DOESN'T HAVE TO." Shouted Aang.  
"Ok you're right. I'm sorry, Lee." she apologized.  
They all went around the room, each person explaining something about themselves.  
Towards the end, Zuko leaned over to whisper into Aangs ear. Not in a creepy way. "Wheres Katara?" he asked quietly in his sexy voice.  
"I don't know!" the airbender answered.  
Zuko turned towards Grangran to his left.  
"Grangran," he whispered leaning towards the other man. "where's-" at that moment, a loud noise came from Zukos bag.

"HONOR." yelled tiny Zuko.  
Everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh Suki! Sorry everyone, that's my, um, pager." the tall, thin and sexy boy stammared.  
"Why does your pager quote the words of my brother?" Azula asked raising her voice.  
"Pffff that wasn't Zuko. That was someone far less honorable."  
"who?"  
"APPA!" Gran Gran yelled jumping up.

"well," said Aang getting up. "I guess it's about time for me to be hittin the old dusty trail..."  
"SIT DOWN." Azula shrieked.  
"Okay! Jeez." Aang said, scared for his life.  
"Don't try to fool her!" Mason yelled. She knows aaaaaallllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll."  
"I know that's not a pager. YOU'RE A ZUKO FAN." Azula yelled. Everyone gasped.  
"Whaaaaat? No I'm not- RUN AANG!" zuko said quickly  
"SEIZE THE MEN AND AANG." Mason yelled at Gran Gran. OH NO HE DID NOT. Gran Gran reached into her ponytail and pulled out a... Boomeraang?  
"STAND DOWN." he yelled at Azula. Oh Fire God.  
"YOU'RE WITH THEM?" Azula screamed.  
"AANG, YOU DIM FLAME! IT'S PUSH NOT PULL!" Zuko yelled at Aang who had been struggling with the door the whole time.  
"DO YOU WANNA DO IT?" Aang yelled back.  
It was silent for a moment. Then Zuko pushed Aang to the ground and stared at him, not in a creepy way.

"TAKE HIM." Zuko yelled.

* * *

**Has Zuko betrayed the Avatar again? Will anyone buy the tshirts Ozai is selling? Arent you tired of me asking questions i probably wont answer next time? Find out in the next chapter of Its Zuko against the World! **

**Please Review. Just one little review. please? please! I WILL PAY YOU IN INTERNET HUGS IF YOU REVIEW. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Why hello. Its been a while hasnt it? Well. Zuko's back, And you wont believe the crazy situation hes in this time! **

**Its Zuko Aganst the World!: Chapter 16**

* * *

Then_ Zuko pushed Aang to the ground and stared at him, not in a creepy way. "TAKE HIM." Zuko yelled._

"Why him?" Tyson asked, who suddenly had a British Accent for some unknown reason.

"BECAUSE HE'S THE AVATAR!" Zuko yelled, tearing off Aang's mask.

"ZUKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Aang screamed In terror.

"...Winging it?" the Firelord said. "Just trust me."

"ZUKO?!" Azula screeched. "Well, well, well. This is going to be easier than I thought."

"Nice going, Aang." Sokka said. "This is why Zuko's my best man."

"WELL SINCE WE'RE GIVING AWAY IDENTITIES, I'M NOT REALLY A MONKEY!" yelled Tyson.

"Shut up, yes you are." Whispered Azula. "FURTHERMORE! If my brother and his Avatar friend are in the building, where is his girlfriend and her stupid peanut of a brother. OH and that sassy blind one?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Came a piercing scream from that bathroom.

Toph.

"Ummmm, I think that sassy blind chick is deaf now too. Not that I would know. I'm an innocent bystander." yelled Katara in a very unconvincing Sean Connery voice.

"Wait, I thought Toph was sleeping on the couch back at the palace?" Aang asked, still on the floor.

"Toph can do whatever the hell she wants. She's Toph." Zuko said, towering over Aang.

"ZUKO LOOK!" Ty Lee screamed in horror.

Zuko Turned around, expecting to witness Mason coming towards him with a sword. What he saw instead was much worse.

Sokka -he turned out to be smarter than everyone originally thought- he came out, still dressed as GranGran, in a bikini.

"Holy Suki!" exclaimed everyone.

"I LIKE IT LIKE THAT!" Sokka started to sing. Then everyone recognized his voice and they arrested him.

Our pile of criminals now consisted of two men dressed in black, one with a very sexy face and one with a crying face, a hundred year old goddess wearing an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini, a circus freak dressed as an old man, a sassy blind chick, and two people stuck in an oversized TShirt. This plan was not going well. Suddenly, Toph ran out of the bathroom. "STAND BEHIND ME!" she yelled. Zuko, Aang, and Ty Lee wasted no time cowering in fear behind the young earthbender.

"What do you plan on doing to me, small Helen Keller?" Azula yelled.

"OH NO SHE DI-INT." Grangran snapped from the bathroom.

"Helen Keller?" Ty Lee whispered.

"It's because I'm blind. I am a blind person." Toph yelled. Suddenly the ground shot up like the lava from the resident volcano in The Burning Crust's back yard.

Zuko, Ty Lee, Toph, and Aang shot into the sky like fireworks. Aang was flying around using airbending, TyLee was trying to beat her previous record of 43 front flips, Toph was picking her nose, and Zuko just put his hands behind his head, becoming even sexier than anyone thought possible. This all happened in four seconds. Appa then swooped in and caught the four teens on his back, flying away from 9856 Flamio Way.

Everyone cheered and cheered. "WOW BLIND PEOPLE CAN BE SUCESSFUL!" Yelled Zuko, and then motioned taking a cigarette out of his mouth. There was no point, but it looked sexy so everyone let it slide.

Even though smoking is bad and addictive. Zuko was just kidding. It wasnt real.

After the cheering died down a bit something miraculous happened. Appa turned his head all the way around and yelled "I'M TOM HANKS!" and the turned back around.

After our heroes let this sink in Toph cried out "WHERE'S JAMES MCDINGLEDONG?! DID HE UNDOODLE WHAT COULDNT BE DOOLDED?"

"Whaaaat?" everyone replied.

"Sorry. I watched Juno today. Anyways where's the Eagle of Valiance?!"

"And Katara!" Aang yelled.

"Oh my god, guys." Zuko face-palmed. "We left them in Azula's bathroom."

"Well. That's not good." Ty Lee said. "On the bright side, I picked up some coupons for the Burning Crust! Look! We get four dollars off a large one topping pizza!"

"Oh dude. That topping should be extra cheese." Aang announced.

"NO! No that is not okay! If we get an extra topping, we have to have meat." Toph ordered.

"But I'm a vegetarian!" Whined Aang.

"TOO BAD!" Yelled Toph.

''NO TIME FOR THIS DISCUSION. IT'S TIME FOR BEING GOOD. WE HAVE TO RESCUE EVERYONE. And Aang, you would be a vegetarian. Youre a bald woman.'' Zuko pointed out.

''Well at least my scars on the right side." Aang bragged, removing his shirt and pointing rather awkwardly to the lightning wound on his back.

''THE SCARS NOT ON THE WRONG SIDE. APPA YIP YIP." Zuko commanded.

* * *

**Oh no! What terrible torture will Sokka, Katara, and Suki have to endure from Azula? What wacky new characters will they meet in prison? And can Zuko possibly get any sexier? Join us next time in ITS ZUKO AGANST THE WORLD. **

**And you know... theres a review button. you should click that. We love all your reviews! So if youre thinking about reviewing, you definitely should. Unless you say Zukos not sexy. Then we have a problem.**

**:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay two weeks in a row! Put down your fancy apple gadgets and your electronic books, because Zuko is back! Im so excited! **

**Its Zuko Against the World!: Chapter 17**

* * *

"Ok. Think Zuko, think. Plan. I need a plan." Zuko paced around his palace. The rest of the Gaang that was not in prison sat on the couches and watched as The Firelord slowly went mad. "Ok. Chocolate pudding. NO. Don't think about your stomach now, Zuko."

"Zuko, do you want some Chinese food?" Aang asked sweetly. "It's hard to think on an empty stomach."

"NO AANG!" Zuko punched Aang in the face. The bald monk dropped the Chinese food and fell off the couch.

"Look, Zuko, we know you're stressed out, but that's really no excuse to punch the Avatar in the face." Ty Lee nagged. She was drawing on Toph's sleeping face with a sharpie.

"I had to punch him, for he was mine to punch." Zuko explained.

_"What is it you want?" Ty Lee asked in that singsong voice. _

_"To be honest a trip to the Catholic Priest and Hair Follicles Inn with Katara would be good."_

_ "What the Toph?" Ty Lee spat. _

_"VITAMEN WATER!" Toph screamed, the sharpie flying back deep into Ty Lee's retina. _

_"Heeeeey. Who wants some sweaty breakfast?" Aang sang. _

_"I do!" said a familiar voice. Momo._

_Then old uncle Iroh came in. "I'm getting married!" He sang. _

_"I think we all need to calm down and think about cheese puffs." Montana said from the window. _

_"I love you, General Iroh!" Claimed Appa. "I can't wait to marry you." _

However, everything in italics was just in Zuko's mind. "Yeah. Maybe I should have some Chinese food. Thanks."

Zuko grabbed a container Fook Hing: Chinese Delicacies, and took Aang's seat on the couch. The Avatar was still on the floor whining.

"Ohhhh fortune cookies!" Zuko exclaimed.

Ty Lee looked back at Zuko. "They're really accurate fortunes!" She assured. "Mine says 'All people smile in the same language.' Isn't that cute?!"

"What does yours say, Zuko?" Aang asked, finally getting up from the floor.

"Mine says…" the Firelord began, "'You will bring your family great honor.'"

Everyone clapped as Zuko screamed loudly. "HONOR!" He yelled repeatedly. He looked really idiotic, but somehow it made him seem sexy.

Toph woke up and hit Ty Lee in the head. "SHUT UP!" She screamed.

"Here's your fortune cookie, Toph." Said Aang, handing Toph the Chinese treat.

She opened it up. "MINE WAS CONVIENTLY WRITTEN IN BRAIL! HOW DID THEY KNOW?!" Said Toph, who was yelling for no reason.

"Okay Toph. What does yours say?" asked Zuko, his ears still ringing.

"YOU WILL INHERIT A GREAT SUM OF CHOPSTICKS FROM A DEARLY DEPARTED PANDA." Toph said proudly. Aang started to cry.

"Guys I have an idea-" Zuko started.

"Hey Zuks?" Aang interrupted quietly. "Did you and Katara ever…kiss?"

Zuko glared down at him. "Yeah. And we boned." he said seriously. Aang went pale.

"Boned?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes. We put a golf ball in her belly button and I hit it off with a femur." Zuko said proudly.

"What does that mean?" Aang stuttered.

"Its slang, bald boy." Zuko sneered. "It means I had sex with your dream girl."

"OOOOHHHHHH!" Roared Toph and Ty Lee.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat the rest of this food in my room while I think of a plan to rescue my girlfriend, her brother, and his girlfriend." Zuko proudly strode into his room and shut the door, leaving Aang baffled on the couch.

* * *

Ok. So Zuko lied. He was a virgin. He just didn't want his friends to think he was a noob. ….Which technically, he was. An incredibly sexy noob. On the outside, Zuko is the Lord of Hotness. He is the most beautiful man in all existence. But on the inside, Zuko is just a sad, scared little puppy. Mai was his first serious girlfriend and he blew it. He didn't want that to happen with Katara. He really really liked her.

_Ok Zuko. _He thought to himself. _If you really love Katara, you have to prove it. Think of a plan. You have to save her!_

Zuko sat in his room for what seemed like forever, trying to think of a way to rescue the love of his life.

Oh, and her brother and his girlfriend.

* * *

MEANWHILE, At the Burning Crust….

"Welcome to the Burning Crust, our secret hideout!" Mason yelled loudly in the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Mason!" Shrieked Azula. "We do not want everyone knowing the Burning Crust is a secret evil lair!"

Katara, Suki, and Sokka were being led in into the pizza place, their arms tied behind their backs. They walked in the front door to see a bunch of little kids running around.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" exclaimed Ozai. "Did Ricky's beautiful singing finally get him minions?!"

"No." Replied Mason. "It's a birthday party for some guy named Chad Datchery."

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATC HERY." the name came from behind them. Everyone turned around to find a short man, about seven feet in height. He was so thin he seemed to quiver with the wind. His handlebar mustache was sharp enough to sharpen even the dullest of pencils. He didn't have eyes- no no. He had mere slits in his face place where a bright white light burned from his dark skin. His body bent into a right angle as he marched into the Burning Crust. He took off his top hat and lightly flicked it so it floated like a feather down to the table next to him. "I am Doctor Datchery. I cleaned my ears-"

Suddenly they were interrupted by Sokka's cell phone "WEEEE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER."

"Oh sorry! Sorry everyone!" Sokka said. "It must be GranGran." Sokka took his phone out only to have it snatched by Azula.

"I'll answer that." Snapped the Fire Princess. "Hello?"

"Um. Hello. Is Sokka there?" Asked a familiar sexy voice.

"No sorry. Sokka's my prisoner. Can I take a message?" Azula asked.

"Yeah. Can you tell him Sparky has a plan and he's hungry for some pizza?" Obviously, Azula didn't realize the mysterious man on the other line was Zuko, and that Zuko was having Azula deliver a code message.

"Oh yeah I can do that." Azula confirmed.

"Ok thanks bye." The line went dead.

"Sokka, Sparky has a plan and he's hungry for some pizza." Azula said simply. "Here's your phone back."

Sokka quickly grabbed the phone and plunged it into his pocket. Nervous, he shoved the salad Katara was eating into his mouth and yelled "HEY. I'M A GIRAFFE."

"Hey that's fun!" Winked Chad.

"So we're going to take the prisoners to the freezer. We'll be back in a moment to sing you Happy Birthday!" Azula said to Chad.

Azula led the three members of the Gaang towards the back of the restaurant. Mason opened the freezer and gestured for them to get in.

"But we'll freeze to death! You can't do this!" Katara whined. What a baby.

"Relax, water peasant." Azula said. "The freezer doesn't even work."

"Then why do you have food in there?" Sokka asked.

"The Burning Crust doesn't have a big budget right now. We spent it all on those fliers for the meeting." Mason said.

"OH! AND A BIGTRAK." Tyson added as he walked by.

"What's a Bigtrak?" Suki asked.

"Something cool that you'll never know about." Azula said harshly. "Now get in the freezer."

Sokka, Suki, and Katara slumped into the freezer and sadly watched as Mason shut the door and locked it.

Sokka wasn't worried, though. He knew Zuko had a plan. He would save them, right?

RIGHT?!

* * *

**Oh man! Zuko has a plan! Will it work? I dont know! **

**Hey. I just thought i'd thank everyone for reading this. So thanks :D**

**And we'd really like more reviews please! Constructive criticism, opinions, What you want for Christmas, youre favorite Disney movie, what Hogwarts house youre in... Any of that. But we'd appreciate if its mostly about the story. Hey, but the two of us are in America so its a free country. Your choice. **

**And Happy Holidays!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Why hello once again! This story is heating up, yo. **

**And also, we recently got our 50th review, and I know its not that much for eighteen chapters, but were throwing a party. Heres to another 50!**

**Its Zuko Against the World!: Chapter 18**

* * *

"OHHH YES TOPH. OH YES. I LIKE IT LIKE THAT." Iroh moaned as Toph poured him his fourth cup of tea.

Toph's blind, though, so she missed and spilled the hot tea all over Zuko's shirt. The one of him and Montana. The one that said _BEST FRIENDS FOREVER_. The one with Aang in the Avatar state. "HOLY SOKKA MY HONOR. YOU SPILLED HOT TEA ON MY HONOR. TOPH YOU'RE BARELY A PERSON. CAN'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU POUR?!"

"No. I can't. I'm blind, you sick bastard."

"Sorry."

"That's all right."

"Hug?"

"Sure."

"SQUATCH." Aang yelled suddenly.

But everyone has learned to ignore Aang by now.

Zuko stood up and took off his shirt. Just go ahead and imagine the beauty. He threw his shirt at Aang who screamed like a fangirl, caught it, and sniffed it.

Zuko started flexing, but then he realized Katara wasn't there and there was really no reason for him to show off.

But he did anyway.

"We'll I bet you're all wondering why I called you here." Zuko said.

Everyone was distracted by Zukos super hot bod, so no one really heard what he said.

"NO. WE'RE WONDERING WHAT KIND OF STEROIDS YOU'RE ON." Aang yelled. What a rude child.

Ty Lee would have none of this, so she went and picked Aang up by his neck hair and threw him out the window. "Go on, Doctor Hot Body." Ty Lee said calmy to Zuko.

Aang flew back in and spit in Iroh's tea. That was it. Zuko kicked him onto the floor.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Iroh yelled.

"I'M SORRY I WAS AIMING FOR TY LEE'S RETINA IT'S NOT MY FAULT. I'M NOT A WATER BENDER."

"YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO US!?" Ty Lee said, obviously hurt.

"Can we get on with this snarkery?" Toph asked.

"As long as Aang watches his back." Zuko said.

"Aang, you're being very leery." Iroh said.

"WHAT DOES LEERY MEAN?!" Aang yelped.

"Ok ok, everyone just calm down please?" Ty Lee asked sweetly.

"Ty Lee, just because Kataras gone, doesn't mean you have to act like her." Toph snapped.

"And you don't do it right." Zuko claimed. "Katara acts all motherly in a hot and sexy kind of way. You do it like... Well like an annoying mother no one likes."

"Drank." Aang agreed.

"Were off track. THANKS TY LEE. " Zuko shouted. "Guys I think I know a way to save Katara... And the other two."

"THE OTHER TWO MATTER!" Ty Lee screeched. But even she couldn't keep a straight face.

Everyone erupted in howling laughter for twenty-eight minutes, until Iroh's heart failed and Toph could suddenly see. Then Aang hit Toph in the face with a canoe, so that problem was solved. As for Iroh, this was tricky. Zuko tried jumping up and down on his bare chest, but then his toe's got caught in the chest hair so he had to stop. Eventually, Aang sneezed, and the tea on the table spilled on Iroh's face and he was fine.

"All right thanks to Ty Lee's awful sense of humor, we're off track again. Now I want my sexy woman version of myself back, and I would feel bad if the other two died, so let's start collaborating."

"Well, I've got an idea, but it's mad." Aang said in a British accent.

"Moving on-" Zuko started.

"No, I'm serious. This is what we're going to do.."

* * *

MEANWHILE, back at the Burning Crust...

"Happy Birthday dear Chaaaaaaaad, Happy Birthday to you!"

The whole room erupted into applause as Chad Datchery blew out the candles on his birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday, Chad!" Chads friend, Janet Fusion, said.

"Thanks Janet!" Chad said, hugging his lady friend.

Looking over Janets shoulder, Chad could see Janets overprotective boyfriend, Samuel L. Catson, looking at him disapprovingly. Chad quickly let her go and went to go talk to Yoko, his Asian next door neighbor. No one really liked her, but they invited her anyway.

"So Yoko... Where are you from?" Tyson asked, flirting.

"I COME FROM EAST KOREA." Yoko snapped.

"Oh, I see they grow them well in East Korea." Tyson said winking.

"YOU RACK IN DISCIPRINE." Yoko yelled. Emotionless.

"Yoko, do you wanna come to the juice bar with me?" Tyson asked hopefully.

"Ok." Yoko shrugged.

"Who the Toph invited the hot Asian?" Tyson whispered to Azula.

"She's Chad's friend, and she's Asain. We couldn't not invite her."

Tyson looked over to Sam and Janet. Sam was reminding Janet never to chew her food, as she could develope ginivitus and die. He then proceeded to take her entire cake slice and chew it, only to spit it back into Janet's mouth. It was then that Tyson noticed Yoko's tattoo. "MUSLIM HAMSTERS." her neck read.

Everything was going perfect for Chad Datchery and his party guests.

But then, Sam did something no one expected. That something changed the life of everyone at the Burning Crust that night, but especially for the three teens stuck in the broken freezer.

* * *

MEANWHILE, back with Zuko and the other guys who are not as cool as Zuko...

"Wow, Aang. That's actually not a bad idea." Toph said, surprised.

"Yeah." Zuko added. "It's even better than mine."

The sign read _Gran Gran's Powdered Wig Shoppe._

"We're here." Aang whispered.

"WHAT?" Toph yelled, ruining the moment. The partial gaang marched inside.

"Grandson in law!" Gran Gran said excited.

"Grandma in law!" Zuko countered. Katara and Zuko weren't technically married, but Gran Gran didn't care. They then went into a very long elaborate secret handshake which gave everyone a migrane. They decided to stop when Gran Gran made a motion for gay sex.

"What can I do for you handsome people and Aang?" Gran Gran sang.

"Alright Gran. We need a powered wig for our baldy buddy."

"Sure noodles. Betty White just returned one. I'll hook you right up. Where's my Kitty Katara?"

"Never call her that again." Aang darkly threatened.

"She's... Out. We're throwing a sexy party for me and her and Aang's going to dress up like a butler. You know the one's that are mistreated?"

"Aw yes. Well, I'll see what I can do..."

* * *

**Oh they have a plan. Hopefully it will go better than last time... **

**And what did Sam do? OHHH I SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Please review! We really love this story and we want to know if you do too. We read every one!**

**Stay Fresh, internet. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes! Everybody get ready. It's about to get Real. **

**IT'S ZUKO AGAINST THE WORLD BIATCH. Chapter 19**

* * *

Sokka screamed and banged his shoulder against the freezer door again.

"Oh my Fire God, Sokka," Katara said suddenly. "Just give it up. We're going to die in here."

Sokka slumped against the door, defeated.

Suki stood up suddenly, as if she had an idea. "Socks, you said Zuko had a plan, right?"

"Well yeah-" Sokka began.

"But I wouldn't trust Zuko and his 'plans.'" Katara interrupted. "That's what got us stuck here in the first place."

Suki started pacing around the small freezer. "Okay, so we just have to survive until we get rescued."

"How are we going to do that?!" Katara asked annoyingly.  
Before someone could half-heartily pat Katara on the left retina and tell her it was all going to be okay, they heard something that made everyone stop breathless.

"I LIKE DARK MEAT," it was Tyson.

"I not even dark meat!" Was Yoko's chilling response.

"What are you?!" Tyson pondered.

"YERRO MEAT!" Yoko said in Korean. Then they started making out.

Suddenly Katara smelled smoke. Trying to be witty, Katara said "YO!" but everyone ignored her. "Guys, I smell smoke." Katara said giving up on being witty.

"It's probably just Yoko's smoking hot body!" Tyson said from the other side.

"OH RAHA YOU NO RACK IN HUMOR!"

* * *

On the other side of the wall, all Hell was breaking loose. Sam had pulled out some alcohol, but everyone at Chads party was underage so they were all really scared. Janet wasn't sure how she felt about it. On one hand, she loved Sam and trusted him. On the other, she knew alcohol was bad and icky. She remembered the phrase "just say no" from health class, but that was for drugs. Was it for drugs? Is alcohol a drug? She wasn't sure because her father is a preacher.  
Janet looked up and saw that half of the building was on fire and Sam was no where to be found.

"HEY SAMMY SAM!" Azula yelped.

Sam was standing with his head leaning out the window. He had been smoking drugs. "Oh... Hey." Sam said in Arabic.

"Look, I know this is the Burning Crust, but that doesn't mean you need to light the whole building on fire." Azula joked.

"Well, sorry. I was smoking drugs and My firebending went out of control because my little boy tummy wasn't used to drugs." Sam said in Dutch.

"Well alright. I just wanted you to know. Come on now. Let's get you some happy drugs." Azula comforted.

"NO MORE DRUGS." Sam said in English. Now he's being a good boy.

"Okay, but seriously, the building's on fire and your girlfriend won't stop asking me if alcohol is a drug. Lets get out of here."

"Wait aren't you, like, a firebending prodigy?" Sam asked, confused.

"Shhhhhhh... All will be revealed... I have a plan..." She whispered.

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH ZUKO AND THE PEOPLE NOT AS COOL AS ZUKO...

"Aang, stop." Zuko demanded.

"What was I even doing!?" Aang defended.

"OH MY FIRE GOD YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" The Sexy Firelord screamed.

"Look! There it is!" Toph pointed toward the Burning Crust. Toph was blind, though, so she didn't really see anything. TyLee had seen it first. She didn't want to disturb anyone so she whispered to Toph and told her where to point.  
Zuko and Aang looked down and saw the familiar outline of the Burning Crust. Something was wrong, though. The Crusts roof was a kaleidoscope of red, orange, and yellow. A black fog filled the air around the building.  
In other words, the building was on fire.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JOAN RIVERS." Aang yelled.

"WHAT?" Toph said shattering everyone's ear drums. "Is Aang naked again?!"

"I'm not naked." Aang said, beginning to cry. He stroked the top of his head where the powdered wig rested for comfort.

"NO THE BUILDINGS ON FIRE AND MY SOUL MATE and others ARE IN THERE." Zuko yelled.

Toph, who had almost fallen off the flying bison looked at Zuko with sad eyes. "there's no need to yell." Toph said tearing up.

Appa turned his head all the way around "IF ONE MORE PERSON STARTS CRYING I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL LAND IN THE OCEAN AND YOU CAN SWIM." Then he turned back around like nothing had happened.

"Appa yip yip. Land!" Ty Lee said, but everyone glared and then Aang punched her in the face. You can guess what happened next, yes that's right. Aang was thrown off Appa.

"APPA LAND." Zuko yelled and licked his lips. He pulled out a walkee talkee and pressed a button. "COME IN HILARY CLINTON." He shouted. "I REPEAT. COME IN HILARY CLINTON. OVER."

There was a crackling response as Uncle Irohs voice came through the walkee talkee. "Uh yeah this is Hilary Clinton. Over."

"Hilary, this is Scout Finch. We have a problem." Zuko said quickly. He hated the code names. everyone waited for a response, but none came. Finally, Zuko rolled his eyes and pressed the button on the device. "Over." He said.

Irohs voice was heard immediately. "Yeah what's your problem? Over."

"AANG PICKS HIS NOSE." Toph yelled.

This time Aang jumped off the bison himself.

"Would you shut up BAMBEH." Zuko said, using Tophs code name. "Anywhoozle. We don't know where to park. Over." Zuko said To Iroh.

"Well you could come around to the loading place where loading trucks unload. Over." Iroh suggested.

"That's a great idea. How's everyone? Over."

"It's getting a little hot. Over." Iroh snorted.

"How's Katara? Over." Zuko asked hastily.

"She's just laying on the ground all hot and sweaty. Sokka told her to take her clothes off, but she said no and I'm upset. Over." Iroh whined.

"We're here." Zuko said. "Over." That's when everyone, but Toph of course, saw that more than 75% of the building was enveloped in fire.

"Yeah I totally see you guys! Over." Iroh said.

"Ummm... Are you sure about that? Over." Zuko asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah. Suki and I are playing a concentration game. Over." Iroh assured him.

"Uncle, the building is about to burn to the ground! ...OVER!" Zuko yelled as he parked Appa.

"Zuko," Ty Lee said, holding her face where Aang hit her. "Your uncles a fire bender. I think he can handle this."

Zuko was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Iroh.

"OH MY GOD WHAT?! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS ON FIRE!" He screamed. "Over."

"HOW DO YOU NOT REALIZE THE BUILDINGS ON FIRE?! ARE YOU EVEN IN THERE?!" Zuko shrieked. "Over."

The partial Gaang only heard silence. After about a minute, Irohs voice could be heard faintly. "Ok. I'm not really there. I saw this really cool tea shop..."

"THEN HOW ARE YOU PLAYING A CONCENTRATION GAME WITH SUKI?! Over." Toph yelled rather loudly.

"Oh. I meant Suki Moorman. She's the woman I've been seeing. She likes my old man tea bags if you know what I mean! Over." Iroh explained.

"UNCLE WHAT IF EVERYONE'S DEAD? Over." Zuko screamed, jumping off the bison. He began banging on the back door. "GUYS IT'S SCOUT FINCH- ZUKO."

The door swung open. "heeeey man!" Sokka said.

Everyone else got off the bison and went inside the burning building as if it was Happy Hour. "KATARA!" Aang yelled. "I went to Jared!" he said presenting Katara with a sevenhundred dollar ring. He leaned up for a kiss.

Zuko quickly pushed Aang away and took the ring. "Yeah. I went to Jared, gurl." He bragged.

Katara ignored Aangs whining and looked over towards Suki and yelled "SUKI! HE WENT TO JARED!"

Suki screamed. "HE WENT TO JARED!" She yelled towards Toph and TyLee.

"OOOHHHHH HE WENT TO JARED!" The two girls said together.

Ty Lee screamed. "AZULA! HE WENT TO JARED- oh crap."

"Of course he went to Jared." Azula said slyly. Zuko positioned himself in front of Katara. "My brother always went for second best. Everyone knows every kiss begins with K.

"NOT IN HOLLAND." Ty Lee said. "In Holland, every kiss begins with HEEEHPPALLALALH."

"moving on..." Azula said. "hello Brother."

"Hey sis."

"You won't be leaving." Azula snapped.

"AZULA YOU'RE FLIES DOWN." Toph whispered loudly.

"oh God." she looked down. Right then everyone ran out the door and on to the bison.

"YIP YIP MOFO." Aang yelled. Appa flew up. Knowing they were safe, a cloud of relief washed over the Gaang. Little did anyone know, they were far from being safe.

Azula let out a quiet laugh from underneath the bison.

* * *

**I already know the next chapter will be our favorite... Hehe y'all don't know what you're in for. **

**Thank you for reading and please please review! **

**Stay classy. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello hello. This has got to be our favorite chapter so far. It's a bit confusing... I promise, it will all make sense soon. **

******It's Zuko Against the World!: Chapter 20**

* * *

"Zuko! I can speak Spanish, the language of my sostèn? Can YOU speak Spanish?!" Aang bounced.

"We need to get as far away from the Burning Crust as possible." Zuko said bein' cute.

"Cuerpo means body, Zuko. Do you care for your cuerpo, muchacho?" Aang pestered.

"Now I realize most of you are probably really tired and you want to stop at some trashy Motel 6. I myself wouldn't mind a warm shower with Katara, girdle-less." Zuko said.

"Hey Zuko the Spanish word for jug is?! Well it's-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT AANG I REALLY COULDN'T GIVE A SMALL FLAME ABOUT SPANISH RIGHT NOW OKAY. I'VE HAD A REALLY LONG DAY AND I JUST WANT TO LAND THIS BISON SO YOU AND THE OTHER FAT BITCHES CAN GET OFF." Zuko said, he seemed mad.

Everyone got uneasy at that point. Toph and Ty Lee plugged their ears and Katara threw up glitter and cashews.

Aang spoke and when he did it was quiet, but strong. "It's jarra."

Zuko snapped. He ran the mile long bison and reached for his face, but he missed and caught the powdered wig. He gave a long hard pull and then-

The wig flew off Aangs bald head and landed somewhere far below the flying bison. "YOU OWE ME 23 PESOS!" Aang yelled at Zuko.

"Aang, you were born bald, you'll probably die bald. Stop pretending to be someone you're not." Zuko whispered. Not. In. A. Creepy. Way.

Zuko's iPhone rang. "YOU CAN GO YOUR OWN WAAAAY-"

"go yo own way." Appa chimed in.

Zuko looked at the text from Toph: "Zuko! I can see the pu234(#swag123;ce!"

He looked up at Toph in anger.

"*palace" the next text said.

He replied "1. How can you 'see' the palace? 2. How can you text?"

Toph's reply was simple: "f*** you."

To which Zuko replied "#yolo"

Toph seemed forgiving. "3" They looked up at each other and smiled.

Just then the low harmonious voice of Appa came in: "Dont you... Fuhget about me. Don't don't don't don't! Rain keeps fallin' rain keeps fallin' down down down down down."

And then the flying bison, Zuko, and all the other fat bitches arrived at the palace.

Zuko helped Katara off the bison gently. Aang was next, so he reached out his hand for Zuko to grab. Zuko punched Aang in the face.

"Well I am tired." Sokka said, jumping off Appa. "Come on, Sukay. Lets go play Glee Cranium in my bedroom."

Everyone left to go to their rooms, leaving Katara and Zuko alone in front of the palace.

The two benders looked into each others eyes passionately. They twined their hands together and walked to Zukos bedroom.

* * *

The next day Aang's mind woke up around four in the am. He thought about how a bald life had been. When he ripped his eyelids open, he was beyond shocked to find Katara in a thin night gown laying on his bare chest- Not that he was complaining. He softly tried to move his angel off his chest by throwing her off the bed. She didn't wake up, which surprised him. He got up and went to the bedroom mirror. What he saw in the glass, which does not lie, was Zuko.

Thinking the Firelord was just standing in front of him, he said "Zuko, don't you think you stare at yourself enough?" His face went pale when he saw Zuko's mouth moved with him. "KATARA WAKE UP."

"Sparky what have I told you about waking me up at ungodly hours?!" Said a mean voice which could never belong to a woman like Katara.

Suddenly, a girls bloodcurdling scream filled the large palace.

* * *

It turns out it wasn't a girl, it was Aang. Or Aangs body. Zuko had awoken in Appas mouth. He got scared because it smelled like old women and desperation so he screamed. Then Zuko screamed again. His voice was not supposed to be that high pitched and girly. He screamed a total twelve different times, each scream for a specific reason.

_ "Gurl calm down!" Said Appa... But it wasn't Appa. _

_"Ty Lee?" Zuko said "where am I?!" _

_Just then Katara jumped out the second story window and landed on her face. "I CAN SEE." She sang in a low voice. _

_"Katara! I'm in Appa/Ty Lee's mouth! What's happening outside the bison?" _

But then Zuko realized that he was just confused because of the horrible fumes in Appa's mouth.

So he screamed again.

* * *

Kataras eyes shot open and she woke up on the floor and hit her head on the bed.

Zukos body ran and helped her off the floor.

"Thanks," she said, and hugged him.

Aangs mind was unprepared for the sudden embrace.

Katara sensed his hesitation. "Zuko Bear, what's wrong?" She asked.

"... I'm not sure." He said. "I'll be right back." Zuko ran out of the room, leaving Katara.

He followed the familiar womanly scream until he found Appa, and inside his mouth, was Aang.

Zuko forced Appas mouth open and tore Aang out. He smiled at his newfound strength.

Aang coughed and looked up at the taller man. "AANG?!"

"Jiggle." Aang in Zuko's body replied winking.

"What the Toph?!" Zuko in Aang's body screeched.

"I think we must've-" he did a back flip "switchedaroonied."

"WHAT?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE AANG?!" Zuko in Aang's body asked, not nicely.

"I didn't do anything, but someone really M. Night Shyamalaned up!" Aang in Zuko's body pointed put.

"Don't say his name." Zuko in Aang's body cringed "I need to talk to Ty Lee." He said, and then left.

Aang smiled with Zukos mouth again. "KATARA!" He called.

"WHAAAAT?!" Toph responded loudly.

Aang in Zukos body ran back to the Firelords room with a grin on his face.

"Katara!" He said.

Katara was still standing in the same place he left him in.

"Zuko, are you-" Katara was cut off by Zukos lips on hers.

* * *

**Are you confused?! Yeah so are we. This was the hardest chapter to write... But I think it's pretty beautiful. **

**So you should really review. Cause we want to know what you think. **

**Dont stop believing! HOLD ON TO THAT FEEEELING. **


End file.
